


Mortal Kombat vs. The Owl House

by Ordeaux26



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Crossover, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls, Post-Game: Mortal Kombat 4, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordeaux26/pseuds/Ordeaux26
Summary: A mysterious event causes a bunch of Mortal Kombat characters to be transported to the Boiling Isles, Chaos inventively erupts.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Liu Kang/Kitana
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

It was time for the big day the forces of Edenia lead by King Liu Kang and Queen Kitana were going to attack Outworld to finally dethrone Shao Kahn once and for all.

Liu Kang, Kitana and the armies of Edenia are rushing into battle against the forces of Outworld lead by Kano.

After Shao Kahn's failed invasion of Earthrealm many years ago his army was much weaker than it was at its peak. Which was made even worse when Kitana was able to get the Shokan to no longer align themselves with Shao Kahn and Outworld.

Once the two armies finally met up with each other a massive battle erupted. Liu Kang first fights his way through some Tarkatans that he didn't recognize, who Liu Kang defeats with little effort until he gets to Kano.

Liu Kang approaches Kano ready to fight and first says to him, "It has been a while, Kano, I see you're now the commander of Shao Kahn's armies"

"Ever since the Shokan aligned with Edenia and Shang Tsung was discarded, I was the next person in line" Kano responded.

"Your promotion won't last long Kano," Liu Kang said in a threatening tone of voice.

Kano not caring shot back with "Whatever I can always find new work"

Liu Kang and Kano then started fighting, first Liu Kang rushed up to Kano and attempts to karate chop him, but Kano blocks it and counterattacks. Liu Kang is only temporarily knocked down though he gets back up and runs back towards Kano.

Kano pulls out his knife and tries to strike Liu Kang with it, but he saw this coming and stopped at the last second so Kano misses his attack. Liu Kang uses this opportunity to kick the knife out of his hand, but he knows that Kano has a second one on his leg, so he kicks that one out as well. Kano then tried to fire his eye laser at Liu Kang, but he blocked it.

Kano having lost both of his knives, then he starts attacking with his fists. Liu Kang and Kano engage in a fight for several minutes with then punching kicking and blocking each other's attacks. Until Kano is worn down and Liu Kang has the upper hand, so he lights his hands on fire and uppercuts Kano and knocking him unconscious.

Liu Kang was now ready to head to Shao Kahn's throne room after having defeated, but he decided to look behind to see how the battle was going to see it was nearly won but several fighters were exhausted. Liu Kang saw Noob Saibot a wraith created by Quan Chi and currently serving Shao Kahn approaching an exhausted Goro. Liu Kang knew what was about to happen, so he quickly rushes up to Noob Saibot, but he wouldn't be fast enough, so he shoots his Dragon Fire at Noob causing Goro to notice Noob.

Noob knowing that he lost the element of surprise teleports away before Liu Kang can attack him. Liu Kang then goes over to Goro to help him back up after he was injured badly from a fight with a Tarkatan.

"Are you okay Goro?" Liu Kang says to Goro.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for having my back human," Goro replied.

"Shao Kahn's armies are now in retreat, nothing is stopping us from going to Shao Kahn's throne room," Liu Kang said to Goro and Kitana.

"It's finally time for us to take down Shao Kahn once and for all," Kitana replied.

"I think I will sit this one out I'm pretty exhausted" Goro commented then after a small pause, he said, "I have faith in you Liu Kang to take out Shao Kahn after all you did take me down."

"It's weird just a few years ago you were working for Shao Kahn, and we fought each other for the fate of Earthrealm now were allies fighting against Shao Kahn," Liu Kang commented to Goro.

"How many things have changed these last few years," Goro said in a content way, Liu Kang then nodded his head agreeing with Goro.

Liu Kang, Kitana and the armies of Outworld then charged into Shao Kahn's throne room. When they got there, however, they were in for a surprise several Centaurians were there ready for an attack so a majority of Edenia's forces were stuck fighting them.

Liu Kang was not deterred, however, he decided to go and take on Shao Kahn himself. He rushed up to his throne room and then kicked down the door.

Shao Kahn sitting in his throne room was surprised by his door suddenly being knocked down, he yelled: "Who dares enter my throne room uninvited."

"Me," Liu Kang responded.

"Ah Liu Kang you finally decided to show up," Shao Kahn angrily said to Liu Kang.

"Your tyranny will soon end Shao Kahn," Liu Kang said.

"I am Shao Kahn the conqueror of worlds and I will not be stopped by a mere mortal."

"Well, I am Liu Kang of the white lotus society, and I have defeated you twice, and I will do it again."

Shao Kahn furious at that insult grabbed out his hammer ready to fight. Liu Kang got into his fighting stance ready to fight and take down Shao Kahn.

Shao Kahn first attempted to smash Liu Kang with his hammer, but Liu Kang seeing this coming quickly jumps out of the way. Then Liu Kang counterattacks by punching him several times in every part of his body. Shao Kahn easily takes them however and knocks Liu Kang back by slamming into him with his shoulder.

Liu Kang quickly gets back up and then jumps in the air and repeatedly kicks Shao Kahn in midair which knocks him to the ground. Liu Kang then tries to jump and kick Shao Kahn while he is down, but Shao Kahn quickly knocks Liu Kang away with his hammer.

Liu Kang knows he needs to try and get the hammer off Shao Kahn, so he decides to take a different approach. Liu Kang zones out Shao Kahn by repeatedly backing away and shooting his Dragon Fire at Shao Kahn.

After doing this tactic for several hours Liu Kang starts to tire Shao Kahn out. Liu Kang also noticed that Shao Kahn was making a clone of himself before Liu Kang came in which he found interesting.

Liu Kang kept this up for a few more minutes until Shao Kahn was starting to get exhausted. Liu Kang knew this was his chance, so he lighted his hand on fire and uppercut Shao Kahn's arm hard. Which not only knocked Shao Kahn's hammer out of his hand, but also broke his hand. So not only could Shao Kahn not summon it back to him, but could not use it since it required two hands to use properly. Shao Kahn had been beaten, but he refused to give up and kept trying to take out Liu Kang.

It was hopeless for Shao Kahn, however, Liu Kang kept beating up Shao Kahn badly every time he got up and tried to do something. Eventually, he was lying on the ground too weak to get back up. Liu Kang knowing this was his chance he lit his hands on fire again ready to finish Shao Kahn off. But suddenly a giant Earthquake started.

"What is going on," Liu Kang says while the ground is shaking.

Then everything went dark, and he felt his body moving millions of miles an hour like he was being teleported somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of my first fanfiction ever I hope you enjoyed it. Also, don't worry The Owl House characters will be coming.
> 
> I should probably mention this takes place in between Mortal Kombat 4 and Deadly Alliance during Edineia's attack on Outworld. And if you wondering why Liu Kang is now King of Edenia that's one of the small changes I made were Liu Kang instead accepts Kitana's offer to rule Edenia with her, and that's why the attack is happening much earlier as well, there is one more coming up.


	2. Kitana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter follows Kitana as she appears in a mysterious world with new and familiar allies and foes, as she tries to figure out how she got here and where she is.

Queen Kitana was teleported in the same way as everyone else during a battle against a random Centaurian. Eventually, Kitana was able to see again, but the place she had arrived in was not familiar to her. It looked like she was in a forest, but with trees that were completely unfamiliar being Red.

Kitana had been to multiple realms throughout her long life, but she still found this place completely unrecognizable. But before Kitana was able to think anymore something approached her. It was wearing a weird beak mask a white cape, what looked like a grey shirt of sorts black pants and brown boots.

"Hello you, where am I and who are" asked Kitana to the thing.

"You are in the boiling isles, and I am Tim a member of the emperor's coven, and who are you women"

"I am Queen Kitana of Edenia."

"You don't get to just waltz in here claim to be a Queen, I am a member of the emperor's coven you will respect me," Tim said angrily.

Kitana feeling insulted by that then teleported behind Tim and then summoned a gust a wind with her fan to launch Tim up in the air. Tim fell on the ground as was hurt a bit but quickly got back up.

"How are you doing that teleport and wind summon?" Tim asked confused.

"It's something I learned to do after training for thousands of years," Kitana answered.

"You're mixing magic and using it to extend your life you are coming with me to see the Emperor," Tim said in a demanding tone.

"I won't be ordered around like this and I won't be coming with you Tim I am Queen Kitana"

"Well, I guess I will have to take you by force then," Tim said ready for a fight.

Tim first drew a circle with his hands Kitana at first had no idea what he was going. Then once he completed it fire shot out of it. Kitana wasn't seeing it coming and was unable to dodge it, so she quickly blocked it with her fans but it still burnt her a bit, but she was quickly able to shrug it off due to her powers.

Kitana had never seen magic used like that before, and she had met many magic users throughout her long life. Kitana decided to take a hands-on approach and rushed up to Tim to try and hit him with her fans. Tim saw it coming however and quickly teleported out of the way. Kitana was used to this kind of thing though, she had fought many teleports throughout her long life. She carefully listened, and then when Tim reappeared she threw her fans at him knocking Tim to the ground.

Since Kitana's fans were now on the ground she decided to take an even more direct approach. She ran up to Tim as he was on the ground trying to get back up. She started punching and kicking him repeatedly so Tim tried to draw a circle. But Kitana was able to punch or kick his hand every time and stop him from doing it. She eventually hit him hard enough to knock him to the ground, but Kitana didn't want to kill him yet, so she tried to do something different.

"Hey, Tim can we please talk about this?"

Tim didn't listen, however, and he started to draw, but Kitana was prepared for this, so she quickly grabbed one of her fans and threw it at him. The fan hit him in the neck and on the sharp end, so he was cleanly decapitated, but he just finished the circle so a massive amount of fire launched into the air. Kitana then got back up and regraded both of her fans in case something else was coming. Kitana knew she needed to find any other her friends that may have been transported here.

But before she could do that she heard someone shout "Who have you killed"

"How did you know?" Kitana asked.

"When somebody dies they release all their magic bile at once causing that massive fire shot I saw," The mysterious person responded.

Then Kitana looked behind and saw the person she was hearing. It was a young girl with green hair, weird pointy ears that Kitana had never seen before what looked like yellow eyes. She also had what looked like nail polish and a black outfit with pink sleeves and pants.

"Hey young girl who are you," Kitana asked.

"I am Amity Blight top student at Hexside, and you are you miss."

"I am Queen Kitana of Edenia."

Amity then looked over Kitana to see Tim's dead body.

"You killed him," Amity said looking surprised and somewhat scared.

"I can explain," Kitana tried to say to explain, but before she could Amity said while drawing a circle with her feet, "abomination rise."

Suddenly a giant purple monster was summoned out of the ground. Kitana had never seen anything like it before. This whole place was very strange it must be a new realm that Kitana had never been to before, but how did she get here Kitana wondered.

For now, Kitana needed to focus on the giant monster, it first tried to smash Kitana with its giant arms but Kitana used her fans to cut it off. Kitana knowing they worked used a combination of her fans, magic and her jumping abilities to jump high enough in the air to slash it in half. Amity then fell to the ground looking terrified at Kitana.

"Look kid I don't want to hurt you, can you please listen," Kitana said trying to reassure her.

"Get away from me you monster," Amity said panicking and continuing to fire fireballs at Kitana, but Kitana blocks all of them.

Until suddenly an energy blast comes from the distance seemingly being aimed at Amity. Amity ducks under it by accident though trying to avoid Kitana.

"Hello Princess, it has been a long time," Said the man who fired the energy blast in the distance.

"No, it can't be," Then Kitana looked closer and saw who it was and said, "Shang Tsung."

Then Amity looked over to Shang Tsung as another girl appeared right behind her. She had pink hair a third eye on her forehead what looked like light blueish eyes and an outfit the same as Amity's except with yellow sleeves and pants.

"Boscha," Amity said looking surprised to see her.

"What do you want Sorcerer, also don't call me princess," Kitana said to Shang Tsung.

"I apologize princess old habits, I am just here to help this poor girl get revenge and someone named Amity who humiliated her in some game called Grugby or something like that," Shang Tsung responded in a sarcastic tone.

"The girl with the green hair is Amity Shang Tsung," Boscha told Shang Tsung.

"I can't let you do anything Sorcerer, you will need to go through me Queen of Edenia."

"That can be arranged Princess," Shang Tsung said in a threatening tone.

Shang Tsung started the battle by firing one of his flaming skulls at Kitana. Kitana had dealt with this move of his many times, so she was able to quickly block it. Kitana tried throwing one of her fans at Shang Tsung, but he shape-shifted into Sub-Zero and froze it in place.

"Cool ability," Boscha said after Shang Tsung showed off his shapeshifting abilities.

Kitana and Shang Tsung knowing their magic would not do much decided to fight in hand-to-hand combat. While Boscha was in the background firing magic blasts at Kitana. Kitana put up a good fight, but she was overwhelmed by the two magic users and was eventually knocked to the ground. But before Shang Tsung could finish Kitana off Amity launched a surprise fireball at Shang Tsung knocking him to the ground as he didn't see it coming.

"Thanks, kid," Kitana said in gratitude to Amity.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend. You also were willing to defend me so that helps."

The two then started working together to fight the two magic users. Kitana handled Shang Tsung in hand-to-hand combat while Amity took on Boscha in a witch's duel. Kitana and Amity were quickly able to overpower their respective opponents as they were both more skilled than their opponents.

"We can't take them on let's get out of here," Shang Tsung said to Boscha.

"But," Boscha tried to say to Shang Tsung before being interrupted by him saying. "You will have your, revenge child, grab on to me so I can teleport us away."

"Fine, but one more thing Amity I know about your secret involving Luz"

Amity blushed after hearing Boscha say that, but before she could react Shang Tsung used his magic to teleport him and Boscha away from the battle while saying, "noha vlaki tras de fa."

"What was she talking about?" Kitana asked.

"Nothing," Amity responded looking extremely embarrassed. She tried sidestepping it by asking "So how did you get here Kitana."

"I don't know I was just mysteriously teleported here for some reason as well as from the looks of it some other people I know. Do you know how I could get out of here Amity?"

"I think I might know a place, The Owl House the Eda owns a portal that can transport you to other realms, which I really hope is doing okay" Amity responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for the next one.
> 
> In case you are wondering the way the chapters will be handled is like with the Netherrealm games with each one being focused on a different character and we will also be alternating between Mortal Kombat and Owl House characters as the focus.


	3. Hooty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda and King worrying about Luz while Hooty is fighting off some demons from the Netherrealm.

At The Owl House Eda Clawthrone the owl lady and originally most powerful witch in the boiling isles. Though she lost her powers a few days ago for very complicated reasons, she was trying to learn Luz’s magic which uses glyphs to tap into the isles’ magic. There was also King the self-proclaimed king of demons, though they were about to deal with some real demons.

Eda and King were just chilling in the Owl House by themselves since Luz has gone to train with Emira and Edric Blight at Hexside. Suddenly a bunch of demons from the Netherrealm appeared out of nowhere just like so many other people, though Eda and King had no idea who they were.

There was a massive problem though, as already mentioned Eda has been depowered and King could not fight at all, though he would certainly tell you otherwise. Luckily they had someone to save them Hooty the demonic guardian of The Owl Hose with an owl face and a long neck. Though he looked harmless, he could fight when needed a few days ago, he beat up a large amount Emperor’s coven on his own.

"Where are all these demons coming from? You’re the expert on demons, King do you recognize these demons? " Eda asked King.

"I don’t know I have never seen and demons like this before they're not from around here that’s for sure," King responded.

"I wonder where they are coming from," Eda commented.

"I’m wondering the same thing, Eda," King replied.

"I’m also worried about Luz she is out there and has to fight those demons by herself," Eda said.

"Don’t worry Eda Luz will be fine. She learned from the most powerful witch in the boiling isles, after all, she has dealt with this kind of stuff before and Edric and Emira are with her. Also, if anyone tries to harm Luz, I will rip their heart out of their body. "

"Okay, calm down King," Eda said to King while trying to repel him down.

Hooty kept beating up several Netherrealm demons, but it was starting to tire him out. Eventually, two demons came up that looked very different from all the other ones one was completely blue and had a giant wrecking ball. The other was red and had what looked like a spiked club attached to his hands.

"Who are you hoot hoot," asked Hooty.

"I’m Drahmin and this is Moloch," the Red one said.

"It looks like this place has some fresh meat Drahmin," said Moloch.

"I will not let you, inside you, monsters hoot hoot," Hooty said to Drahmin and Moloch in a threatening tone.

"We are not scared of you owl face," Drahmin said to Hooty which caused him to get even angrier.

Drahmin and Moloch had made a big mistake, however, they had vastly underestimated Hooty. Drahmin and Moloch first rushed and tried to hit hoot with their weapons without even trying. Hooty however used his long neck in clever ways to maneuver around their attack while bashing them over and over again.

"How is this creature so strong?" Drahmin asked.

"I don’t know," Moloch replied.

"New plan I will rush up to him and cut his neck apart with my club."

So Drahmin tries to do exactly that, but when his club hit Hooty’s neck it went badly. It felt like his neck was made of steel even though it looked like wood. The impact caused his club to shatter, broke Drahmin’s hand and caused him to go flying back knocking him to the ground unconscious. Moloch angry tried attacking Hooty by throwing his wrecking ball at him, but it just bounced off Hooty back to Moloch causing him to be knocked unconscious as well.

"Is that all of them Hooty?" Eda asked Hooty.

"I believe so Eda hoot hoot"

"Guess again," someone said in the distance before appearing.

"How pathetic these two couldn’t even get past a single house," the mysterious man said.

"Who are you and what do you want," Eda shouted at the mysterious man.

"I am Quan Chi sorcerer of the Netherrealm, all of these demons come from my realm."

"I am the king of demons and I demand you tell us what you want."

"How cute you think you're the King of Demons I control all of these demons from my realm. As for what I want to get out of your realm but my portals won’t transport me back to the Netherrealm ."

"How would I be able to help?" Eda asked.

"Word on the street is you have a portal that leads to other realms," Quan Chi answered.

"My portal was destroyed a few days ago," Eda said.

"I would like to see that for myself," Quan Chi said threateningly.

"You will need to go through me first hoot hoot"

"That can easily be arranged," Quan Chi said.

Eda and King quickly ran into The Owl House while Hooty and Quan Chi got ready for a fight. Quan Chi, however, was about to make the same mistake as Drahmin and Moloch as Quan Chi saw them as weak and thought he could easily defeat Hooty.

Quan Chi first summoned a portal on his feet and then jumped next too Hooty to fight him a hand to hand. Quan Chi was not bothered by how hard his skin was as Quan Chi had fought many cyborgs in the past. Still, Quan Chi was unable to put a dent in Hooty while he kept hitting Quan Chi back.

Quan Chi decided to try using his magic on Hooty instead. He first used a spell to mind control him, though it was only temporary and had him bash himself. It wasn’t working, however, Hooty was still taking no damage, and he eventually snapped out and kept bashing Quan Chi with his neck.

The two were locked in a stalemate unable to do any significant damage to each other. Until suddenly a large group of the Emperor’s Coven showed up.

"This is not worth dealing with," Quan Chi said as they showed up before summoning a portal to escape.

"Oh great, what do you guys want this time?" Eda said.

"By the order of Emperor Belos, we demand you stop these monsters," The Emperor’s coven members all said at once.

"You know what to do Hooty," Eda said.

"Yes, I do Hoot Hoot," Hooty said.

"We don’t need to see how this goes," Eda said before going back into The Owl House while Hooty beat up the Emperor’s coven members.

"Who was that guy Eda I demand his head on my wall," King said while screaming.

"Calm down King you can’t possibly take him on. Speaking of which, I hope Luz is doing ok who knows what other kinds of monsters could be out there," Eda said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mortal of the story don't underestimate hooty.


	4. Noob Saibot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noob Saibot, having also arrived in the Boiling Isles goes looking around for his master Quan Chi while encountering familiar and unfamiliar faces.

The shadowy wraith Noob Saibot had also been teleported to the Boiling Isles, a creation of Quan Chi and servant to him the fallen elder god Shinnok and Shao Kahn. He initially started out searching for Shao Kahn as it was who he was serving at the time. Until he came across The Owl House and witnessed Quan Chi’s battle with Hooty. But before Noob could talk to Quan Chi before he teleported away and seeing how much trouble Hooty gave Quan Chi he decided not to fight him.

Eventually, Noob found himself in a small town which a sign says is named Bonesborough. Noob had noticed that several demons from the Netherrealm were there as well and attacking several people. Though none of the demons touched Noob as he is also from the Netherrealm.

As Noob was looking around, he was trapped in a net. Noob looked around and saw who captured him it was three humanoid creatures on with an eye patch another with purple hair and one that was green.

"We got him, boys the Emperor will love to see this," Said the girl with the purple hair.

But since they had never dealt with his kind before Noob got out his scythe and used it to cut the net open, so he could escape. The trio was a group of demon hunters, but they had never dealt with Noob’s kind so their nets weren’t designed to hold him.

"That was too easy," Noob said while playing around with his scythe to show off.

"He got out, how," the guy with the eyepatch said while looking panicked and sweating badly.

"Mere nets will not hold one of Quan Chi’s creations"

"Where are you from you abomination? The green one asked.

"I was reborn in the Netherrealm, and soon you will as well," Noob said which the Demon Hunters were intimidated by, so they got out their tech ready to fight.

The Demon Hunters started firing their net launches with bigger and stronger nets, but Noob kept cutting through all of them until he got close to them. Noob tried to slash the purple-haired one with his scythe, but she used her magic to teleport away. Noob, however, can teleport, so he teleports behind her and slashes her in half with his scythe.

The guy with the eyepatch enraged tries to attack Noob with his magic by summoning a fire spell. Noob seeing this coming summons his shadow clone Saibot to attack the guy with the eyepatch from behind. He is knocked to the ground so noob teleports to him and finishes him off with his scythe.

"That wasn’t even a challenge how pathetic," Noob says.

The last guy terrified tries to run away, but trips and falls on the ground. Noob then approaches him looking like he is going to finish him off, but Noob decides not to and instead says.

"What is your name," the green guy then responded, "Tom."

"Now you will feel death's cold embrace, see you in hell," Noob says to Tom who is still terrified.

But Before Noob can finish him off Tom casts a spell by drawing a circle that emits a light that temporally blinds Noob allowing for Tom to escape.

Noob was annoyed at this, but before he could think he saw what looked like Quan Chi heading towards a building in the distance.

Noob followed in the general direction he saw the Quan Chi figure heading in and ended up at a place called Hexside School of Magic and Demonics. Noob had no idea what a school was since he never went to one in his former life on Earthrealm and the Netherrealm didn’t have any. Noob decided to head inside to check the place out. The school looked like the School was nearly deserted, he didn’t even see any of the hundreds of Netherrealm demons all over the place.

Noob kept wandering around the School for a few minutes until he stumbled into a hallway that had three people in it. One was a small girl with brown hair, eyes and skin and a uniform school uniform has a green and purple stripe on her arms and blue and red on her legs. The other two both have green hair yellow eyes and a uniform like the young one, but with all light blue sleeves and pants.

The three of them looked human to Noob but even he noticed that their ears were different. With the young girl having round ears and the older boy and girl having pointy ears. The older boy and girl also looked very similar to each other like they were related Noob would know well as he had a brother in his human life. It also looked like the three were practicing some kind of magic Noob had never seen before.

"What is that Emira and Edric," the brown-haired girl said while looking at Noob.

"Stay back Luz we won’t let it touch you," Emira said while getting ready for a fight. The three had never seen anyone like Noob before they were scared of what he could do to them.

"Quan Chi wouldn’t mind some new souls anyway," Noob said ready to kill them since it was something Noob liked doing.

Noob first teleports near Edric and Emira, but in the few milliseconds it takes for him to teleport Edric and Emira vanish as they had used their illusion powers to disguise themselves. Noob is confused, but before he can think Luz uses one of her glyphs to summon an ice pillar and knock Noob to the ground while Edric and Emira beat him up. Noob didn’t see that coming, but the trio underestimated Noob as he was able to again teleport off the ground and behind Luz. Once he is behind Luz though Emira manipulates Noob’s perception to make him not see her.

"Stop teleporting all over the place, it’s not fair monster," Emira shouted.

"I don’t fight fair human I fight to win," Noob responded.

"I am not a human monster I am a witch," Emira said sounding angry at Noob’s comment.

"Let’s take this guy down together Emira if he doesn’t want to fight fair, we won’t either," Edric said.

"Two on one pathetic," Noob says before he summons his shadow clone to even the fight, which Emira and Edric are annoyed by.

Noob and Saibot then teleport close to the twins and Noob engages in hand-to-hand combat with Edric while Saibot engages in hand-to-hand combat with Emira. All of these also mix in their magical attacks during their hand-to-hand combat, but the other is either able to block teleport or disguise themselves. So all four knowing their magical attacks won’t do anything keeping fighting in hand-to-hand combat.

But Noob Saibot is the better fighter, so he is eventually able to get the upper hand and knock Emira and Edric to the ground. He tries to finish them off, but Luz uses her light glyph to temporarily distract Noob before launching a fireball at her using a glyph.

Noob is temporality knocked down, but is quickly able to teleport back to Luz. Noob grabs his scythe out to attack her, but Luz uses her same trick of distracting him with her light glyph before attacking him with a fireball. This time Noob was ready for it, so he teleports behind Luz and kicking her, knocking her to the ground.

Before Noob could finish them off though Liu Kang runs in out of nowhere and then jumps in the air and repeatedly kicks Noob knocking him back.

Noob Saibot was surprised by the but not deterred, so he decides to say to Liu Kang "Ah Liu Kang I see you were transported to this wretched place."

"Believe me, I am unhappy to see you here Noob," Liu Kang responded.

"How did you find me?" Noob asked.

"I was teleported in the marketplace, and I saw you and choose to follow you," Liu Kang responded.

"Makes sense, let me through Liu Kang I need to collect my trophy for Quan Chi."

"I can’t let hurt these people Noob," Liu Kang said.

"What’s one more dead human," Noob said in a threatening tone.

"We're not human," Edric and Emira both said in response to Noob calling them human.

Noob first teleported behind Liu Kang but Liu Kang seeing that coming kicked behind them knocking Noob to the ground. The reason for that was Liu Kang was more used to fighting teleporters like Noob than Luz, Emira and Edric was. Noob then teleported in front of Liu Kang and started fighting in hand-to-hand combat with each of them throwing punches and kicks and the other blocking him. They both also threw In some of their magical attacks, like Liu Kang’s fire attacks and some of Noob’s shadow powers. Noob also chooses to not summon his shadow clone as Liu Kang would be more prepared for that.

Noob and Liu Kang end up stalemating each other for a while until Luz surprises Noob with her ice pillar knocking him to the ground. Noob knowing he can’t win this fight against four people even with his shadow clone decides to flee by teleporting away.

"That’s unfortunate," Liu Kang said.

"Thanks for saving us there Liu Kang I believe the shadow guy called you," Luz said.

"His name is Noob Saibot and no problem," Liu Kang responded.

"Where did he and you come from?" Edric asked.

"It’s a long story we have a lot to talk about," Liu Kang responded.

Noob teleported in the middle of a random forest where he saw someone who looked familiar to him in this unfamiliar world, so he had to take a look. When Noob got a closer look, he realized it was Scorpion someone who Noob had not seen in a long time. Knowing Scorpion also used to serve Quan Chi he decided to teleport near him, which after he did Scorpion said.

"Noob Saibot"

"It has been a long-time Scorpion I am looking for Quan Chi and you will help me find him," Noob said.

"Quan Chi is here! I want to find him as well," Scorpion responded.

"Well then we both share a common goal, to serve Quan Chi," Noob said.

"Serve, I will not serve Quan Chi I will have his head," Scorpion responded which Noob was confused by.

"He will pay for killing the Shirai Ryu clan and my family, then banishing me to the Neaherrealm where I was trapped for years."

"I knew about this, in fact, I was involved in the clan’s death," Noob responded.

"WHAT! You were involved," Scorpion says before screaming engaged to discover this.

"You will suffer Bi-Han and your master as well," Scorpion said.

"I already suffered did you forget," Noob Saibot responded.

"You will suffer again, I killed you once I will kill you again," Scorpion said before punching Noob to the ground.

Noob quickly got back up and said "So it's a fight you want, it's a fight you’ll get."

Noob and Scorpion both quickly got out their weapons, with Scorpion it was his sword and Noob his scythe. They got out their weapons and the two started fighting in sword combat. They were pretty well-matched with each-thing blocking the others attacks perfectly as well as teleporting around to mix things up. But since they were both Quan Chi’s servents at one point they had fought each other many times.

Noob overpowered Scorpion and Scorpion was vulnerable, so Noob used his powers to grab Scorpion teleport them in the air and smash his head on the ground. Scorpion survived it, however, and quickly escaped by using his hellspawn powers to teleport away. Noob was annoyed by this outcome, but not deterred, so he kept wondering looking for his master Quan Chi.


	5. Emira & Edric Blight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having the blight twins and Luz teamed up with Liu Kang, Luz and Liu Kang start arguing over where to go next while Edric and Emira worry about if mittens is okay.

Liu Kang had just fended off Noob Saibot from killing Edric, Emira and Luz Noceda. Now that he had some allies from this realm to work with, he needed to figure out how to get out of this place.

"What is this place I ended up in?” Liu Kang asked.

"This is the boiling isles an isle in the Demonrealm, though not any of the demons that have shown up,” Emira answered.

"Those demons are from the Netherrealm,” Liu Kang commented.

"The Netherrealm sounds scary,” Luz said.

"Can’t say it isn’t, so who are you three I didn’t get your names,” Liu Kang asked.

"I’m Emira and this is my twin brother Edric.”

"And I’m Luz Noceda, I’m not from around here, though, I am from the human world.”

"What you're an Earthrealmer Luz, where you also transported here recently?” Liu Kang asked.

"Yes, I guess I am if you're talking about Earth. But No, I have been here for a few months now,” Luz answered.

"How did you get here then?” Liu Kang asked.

"I came in through a portal and have been here training with Eda the Owl Lady to become a witch,” Luz answered.

"There it's a portal to get back to Earthrealm hear that’s good where is it?” Liu Kang asked.

"Uhhh small problem I recently destroyed it to save Eda and stop Emperor Belos from entering Earth,” Luz answered.

"Where is it now?” Liu Kang asked while looking frantic thinking this could be his only way of getting back home.

"The pieces of it would be somewhere in the Emperor’s castle,” Luz replied.

"That’s where I am going next then and I will need your help to find it Luz,” Liu Kang commented.

"As I said the portal is shattered into pieces It’s not possible to rebuild,” Luz replied.

"I know some people with excellent magical abilities they could rebuild the portal,” Liu Kang replied.

"I still don’t think it will work, also Emperor Belos and his coven guard the place and Belos is very powerful. Last time I encountered him we barely escaped alive.”

"I can take him have beaten Shao Kahn twice,” Liu Kang replied.

Liu Kang and Luz Noceda kept arguing like this for a few minutes while Edric and Emira were watching in the distance slightly amused. The two had their worries as well, as Emira would later comment.

"I hope Mittens is doing okay with all of these demons all over the place.”

"She will be fine Em Mittens is a skilled witch and took on Grometheus the Fear Bringer,” Edric commented trying to reassure Emira.

"These creatures are unlike anything she has dealt with before, though, and one of them nearly killed us,” Emira responded.

"That is a good point now I’m worried as well,” Edric said.

Before they could think further several demons knocked down the school doors, making a noise extremely loud, "We’re under attack,” Liu Kang said.

Several Netherrealm demons came rushing in at the same time soon they were surrounded on both sides of the hallway. Liu Kang knowing they each had to fight one side said to Edric and Emira, "Me and Luz will take on the ones on the right side, you two will handle the left.”

"Got it,” Edric and Emira responded.

Edric and Emira quickly went to the left demons and started getting ready to battle. Several of the demons started by quickly, charging at them, but Edric and Emira used their illusion powers to disguise themselves. The Netherrealm demons were not very smart, so they had no idea what was happening until Edric and Emira created a hammer with their powers and knock several of them to the ground.

The remaining demons were surprised by this, but not deterred they kept charging at Edric and Emira trying to take them down. Edric and Emira kept fighting summoning various weapons, including a club and a sword with their illusion magic to fight them off. Eventually, they were able to fend off all the demons, but Liu Kang and Luz were still fighting their demons.

So Edric and Emira stepped in to help fend them off using their illusion to disguise Liu Kang and Luz while they kept shooting their projectiles at the demon until they were all either knocked to the ground or killed. Liu Kang, Luz and Edric and Emira then quickly ran out of Hexside. They kept running after noticing how many demons there were until eventually ending up in the marketplace.

"I think we lost them,” Emira said.

"That’s some impressive magic how did you do it, I didn’t hear you chanting any words like a sorcerer usually does,” Liu Kang asked.

"The magic comes from a bile sac in our heart, which we activate by drawing these magic circles,” Emira responded while drawing a circle to show Liu Kang.

"Though since I am not a witch I need to draw the magic from the isles using my glyphs,” Luz commented.

"That’s interesting,” Liu Kang commented.

"Wait a second you said you’re a human or Earthrealmer as you put it Liu Kang how are you able to do your fire magic,” Luz asked.

"This is a different type of magic than what you seem to have in this place, I gained to use by Chi to summon these fire attacks,” Liu Kang answered while lighting his hand on fire.

"That’s so cool,” Luz said while looking in awe after discovering this.

"I forgot how ignorant some other Earthrealmers were about magic, I thought that would have gone away after Shao Kahn and Shinnok’s invasions,” Liu Kang commented.

"The Shaolin what exactly is that,” Emira asked.

"The Shaolin Monks of the White Lotus Society we train to fight in the Mortal Kombat tournaments for the fate of Earthrealm,” Lu Kang responded while Luz was looking still amazed to discover this.

"Mortal Kombat tournaments that sounds fun,” Edric commented.

"Trust me child they're not fun the tournaments are a matter of life and death. You fight for your realms survival as if a realm wins ten consecutive tournaments they are allowed to invade and merge with yours,” Liu Kang replied which Edric looked scared to hear.

After, hearing that Luz had a thought Belos had mentioned to her about a mysterious day of unity. What if it involved the Mortal Kombat tournaments and Emperor Belos wanting to merge with Earthrealm. Luz for some reason had never thought of the idea of Belos wanting to merge the realms. Luz had to know if It was what she thought, so she asked Liu Kang.

"Is this realm currently in a tournament with Earthrealm?”

"As far as I know, no, I hadn't even heard of this realm until I was transported here, why are you asking?” Liu Kang asked.

"This may sound crazy, but I think the Emperor Belos may want to merge the Demonrealm with Earth just like the Shao Kahn and Shinnok you mentioned,” Luz answered.

"By the Elder Gods not again, In that case, I need to get to Emperor Belos’ castle even more than before,” Liu Kang commented.

"You don’t need to worry as I said the portal is destroyed,” Luz said to Liu Kang still terrified about the idea of going back to the castle after what happened there last time.

While all this talking was happening Edric and Emira were watching in the distance both amused and scared at the same time. After Luz said to not worry somebody shouted from the distance, "You will not be going anywhere.”

The four looked in the direction of the person to see it was a member of the Emperor’s Coven. Luz saw the Emperor’s Coven member and knowing what was about to happen instantly ran towards him. Once she got to him, she attempted to use her fire glyph on him, but the member used a psychic spell to knock her to the ground. Emira angry at this shouted "Luz.”

"You will not get away with that,” Edric said while he Emira and Liu Kang got ready to fight the Emperor’s Coven member.

Liu Kang started by jumping up into the air near the coven member he tried to use the same psychic spell on Liu Kang. Liu Kang was ready for this however and shot a dragon’s fire at him interrupting it. Edric and Emira quickly jumped in as well using their illusion spells to distract the coven member. While Liu Kang maneuvering around the coven member’s attacks and shooting him with his fire projectiles.

Eventually, after taking the beating for a few minutes the coven member teleports far away from the action. Once the emperor’s coven member is away, he draws a circle and summons a massive vortex to try and suck the three in. Liu Kang then shot a massive batch of fire like a flamethrower out of his hand continuously to stop the vortex. It was able to slow down the vortex long enough for Edric to summon an illusion of light to distract the coven member so the spell would disappear.

While the emperor’s coven member was trying to regain his sight, the three ran up to him with Liu Kang jumping in the air to kick him to the ground. The emperor’s coven member quickly teleported back to the ground and surprising Liu Kang by using his psychic spell to knock him aside. Edric and Emira then went into a witch’s duel with the emperor’s coven member.

They were losing the duel until Liu Kang ran back and launched his fireball at the emperor’s coven member knocking him to the ground. By this point, the three were exhausted from all the fighting while Luz was knocked out as she hit her head. While the emperor’s coven’s member could get back up and while Liu Kang, Edric and Emira were looking at him. When out of nowhere a massive flamethrower like attack hit the emperor’s coven member badly burning him and killing him in seconds until his body was ash. The three were confused, so they look up at who shot the flamethrower Edric and Emira didn’t recognize him at first, but Liu Kang immediately did and said, "Sektor.”

"Yes, it is I Liu Kang I have now formed a new clan of cyborg ninjas, the Tekunin,” Sektor, said as his army of cyborgs appeared out of nowhere.

"Who is this guy Liu Kang?" Emira asked.

"Sektor a member of the Lin Kuei clan of assassins, one of the first to volunteer for the cyber initiative the reason he looks like that, last I heard he killed his father the Grandmaster and took over leadership of the Lin Kuei.”

"I would be the leader if Sub-Zero had not claimed the dragon medallion before me, forcing me to start a new clan,”

"Sir should we take them down together?” one of the cyborgs asked.

"No, I will handle this on my own,” Sektor, said before shooting his flamethrower at Liu Kang out of a device on his arm. Liu Kang countered by shooting his flamethrower like attack at Sektor causing the two to clash. But Sektor uses his other arm to fire a missile at Liu Kang knocking him unconscious.

Edric and Emira then stepped up to fight Sektor. Sektor was extremely strong, but he had vastly underestimated the two powers he first tried to launch his flamethrower, but the twins summoned some water with their illusion powers putting it out. Sektor then tried to launch his homing missiles, but the twins disguised themselves confusing its programming and hitting Sektor instead.

The blast badly weakened Sektor, so the twins used this opportunity to summon some electrical magic to blast Sektor with which caused his circuits to overload and shut him off. The rest of the cyborg ninjas knowing they couldn’t stand up to the twins grabbed Sektor and quickly teleported away.

"Are you okay Liu Kang?” Emira said while running up to Liu Kang.

"Yeah I’m fine impressive job against Sektor by the way,” Liu Kang said.

"Is Luz okay as well,” Edric said.

"Yeah I’m fine, I just hit my head pretty badly, we should get to the Owl House,” Luz said after she got off the ground. As she said that Liu Kang saw someone in the distance looking like they were hiding and trying to spy on them. Liu Kang tried to get a closer look and saw was someone who he did not expect it was, Shang Tsung.


	6. Scorpion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpion after finding out from Noob Saibot that Quan Chi was in the Boiling Isles went to get his revenge for the death of his family and clan.

Many years ago during Shinnok's invasion of Earthrealm, Scorpion had been sent to kill Sub-Zero, as he had been deceived into thinking he was responsible for his family and clan's death. Right after Scorpion had defeated Sub-Zero, his master Quan Chi had revealed that he was responsible for his family and clan's death. Then Quan Chi banished Scorpion to the deepest layers of the Netherrealm. Scorpion was trapped in there for many years growing more and more restless dreaming of nothing more than killing Quan Chi so his vengeance could finally be achieved.

One day like so many others Scorpion had mysteriously been transported to this place called the boiling isles. Scorpion had been left to wander wondering what to do next. Until he came across Noob Saibot who informed Scorpion that Quan Chi was in this place as well. Scorpion was restless, wanting nothing less than Quan Chi's head for everything he did to him, it was time for Scorpion's revenge.

Scorpion didn't know where to even look, but he knew since Noob Saibot had seen Quan Chi he had to be nearby. So he started looking around in the forest, he fought Noob in, trying his best to not get spotted. There were many Netherrealm demons throughout the forest, but none of them tried to attack Scorpion as he was reborn in the Netherrealm.

As Scorpion was wondering he saw somebody in the distance which one he got a closer look it was Sonya Blade and Jackson Briggs. Scorpion was desperate, so he decided to teleport right in front of them to ask if they knew anything.

"Scorpion," Sonya Blade said, looking surprised and a little scared as the last time they saw Scorpion he was on the opposing side.

"I am back, and I will have my revenge," Scorpion responded.

"You will not be getting any revenge today Scorpion," Jax said while making a fighting stance ready for battle.

"This will be a nice warm-up before I take on Quan Chi," Scorpion said.

"Wait Quan Chi," Sonya said, but before she could do anything Scorpion teleported behind them and knocked both Sonya and Jax to the ground.

They get back up being forced to defend themselves against Scorpion the two attack Scorpion simultaneously trying to punch him to the ground. Scorpion fights back in hand-to-hand combat, but Sonya and Jax get the upper hand since Scorpion is fighting one to two. Scorpion knowing he can win by hand uses his demon powers to get the upper hand, teleporting all over the place and summoning fire around Sonya and Jax.

Scorpion also kept up a more hit-and-run approach, attacking the two and then teleporting away. Sonya and Jax knowing they couldn't find hand to hand got out their guns and started firing at Scorpion but the spectre kept dodging them.

Scorpion eventually got a surprise attack on Sonya hitting her hard and knocking her to the ground. Scorpion then went to Jax fighting him in hand-to-hand combat, during the fight Jax was able to punch Scorpion in the gut with his metal arm. The punch hurt like the Netherrealm but Jax got overconfident so Scorpion seized his opportunity and slashed his sword at Jax cutting him and knocking him to the ground. Scorpion then walks away choosing not to kill them, which slightly confuses Sonya and Jax.

"Why aren't you finishing us?" Sonya asks.

"There is no need for me to kill you. My sword is for only one man Quan Chi and those who stand in my way," Scorpion responded.

"What happened during Shinnok invasion you were on Quan Chi's side," Jax asked.

"Quan Chi murdered my family and clan and tricked me for years and when found out he banished me back to the Netherrealm where I was trapped for years," Scorpion answered. As he was saying that he walked away while Sonya and Jax looked on sorry for what had happened.

Scorpion eventually ended up in the marketplace looking around trying to see if he could spot any allies he could call for help. While Scorpion was wandering, he was randomly trapped inside a magic box that was slowly crushing him. Scorpion had no idea why this happened, but he quickly teleported out and saw the demon hunter Tom. Scorpion did not know who he was, so he asked "Who are you."

"Tom and I will protect the place from demons like you from the place called the Netherrealm, how did you escape it worked on all the other demons."

"I am no ordinary Netherrealm demon you don't want to fight me," Scorpion said.

"Yes, I do," Tom said.

"You will regret this" Scorpion said before grabbing out his chain flinging it to Tom while saying, "Get over here."

Tom was quickly drawn to Scorpion by the chain, and Scorpion knocked him to the ground by kicking him. Tom quickly got back up and fired a plant spell at Scorpion grabbing his ankle and trapping him. Scorpion being the fiery hell-spawn was able to quickly burn the plants.

Scorpion burning the plants somewhat surprised Tom, he then shot a fire spell at Scorpion but it failed to even scratch him as Scorpion was completely immune to fire. Tom got scared as none of his magic seemed to be working so in an act of desperation he tried to punch Scorpion down. Scorpion was the much better fighter, so he knocked Tom to the ground with no effort.

"Look, I don't want to kill you, but I will if I must," Scorpion said after which he started calmly walking away.

Tom briefly considered what he said, but blinded by his hatred after Noob killed his friends he grabbed a nearby spear and threw It at Scorpion. Scorpion saw this coming however and grabbed the spear in midair and burned it.

"I wish you did not do that," Scorpion said, after which he took off his mask to reveal the flaming skull under his head which terrified Tom. Scorpion didn't want to give him a slow death, though, so he just quickly thrust his sword into Tom killing him instantly.

Scorpion's desire for revenge was still not satiated, so he kept looking for someone who could lead him to Quan Chi. Scorpion kept searching, but he still could not find Quan Chi or anyone that could push him in the direction of Quan Chi. Scorpion contemplated giving up, but his lust for revenge kept him going.

Eventually, Scorpion caught sight of Shang Tsung in the marketplace along with some pink-haired girl. He knew Shang Tsung and Quan Chi were allies in the past. So he hoped Shang Tsung could lead him to Quan Chi, and he would try and force him to If necessary.

Scorpion started approaching Shang Tsung while saying, "Shang Tsung where is Quan Chi."

"Hello Scorpion old friend, what do you want?" Shang Tsung said.

"Spare me your flattery Sorcerer," Scorpion shouted.

"Who is this guy?" Boscha asked.

"Scorpion spectre from the Netherrealm he fought in one of mine and Shao Kahn's tournaments," Shang Tsung answered.

"You will take me to Quan Chi and I will have his head," Scorpion said.

Shang Tsung responded to hearing that by shooting one of his energy projectiles at Scorpion knocking him to the ground. Scorpion quickly got back up and was enraged, saying, "You will regret that Sorcerer."

"I will not help you Scorpion nobody gives orders to me anymore," Shang Tsung responded.

Scorpion quickly teleported right next to Shang Tsung and then started engaging in hand-to-hand combat. Boscha also stepped in to help first throwing some fireballs before realizing it didn't work and switching to using potions. Scorpion was overwhelmed by the two magic users attacking him, so he decided to try and isolate one. He was able to grab on to Boscha and using his powers teleported her away a short distance and teleported back to Shang Tsung.

Once Scorpion got back he and Shang Tsung immediately started fighting back while Boscha was running back to the battle. Scorpion using his pure rage was able to get the upper hand on Shang Tsung and eventually kick him to the ground. Boscha was eventually able to get back to the fight, but Scorpion easily knocked her to the ground.

"I will say it again Sorcerer tell me where Quan Chi is or you will die," Scorpion threatened Shang Tsung while holding a sword to his neck.

"Just stand in front of me, and I will teleport you to Quan Chi," Shang Tsung said.

Scorpion then stood in front of Shang Tsung when Shang Tsung cast a spell to teleport Scorpion.

"How did you know where this Quan Chi is?" Boscha asked.

"I don't I just teleported him to the school nearby, we need to go," Shang Tsung said. Right after he saw Liu Kang and said, "Is that Liu Kang."

"And Luz," Boscha said.

Scorpion was teleported near Hexside where he had noticed that several demons were defeated, then started looking around for Quan Chi. By pure coincidence, though unknown to Scorpion, he came across Quan Chi and was finally ready to take his vengeance.

"Quan Chi," Scorpion shouted at Quan Chi as he approached.

"Scorpion," Quan Chi said extremely surprised, but quickly regaining his cool and saying, "it's been a while Scorpion I hope you're doing well."

"I see through your manipulation tactics now Quan Chi you will pay for what you did, with your life," Scorpion said.

"Get over here," Scorpion said while throwing his chain at Quan Chi grabbing him, and thrusting Quan Chi towards him. Scorpion than uppercuted Quan Chi to the ground.

Quan Chi quickly got back up as Scorpion ran towards him and the two got into a fistfight. Quan Chi did not try to play fair though he used his magic to temporarily mind control Scorpion, so he could get easy hits in. Scorpion was annoyed by this, so he grabbed out his sword and attempted to slash Quan Chi, but he summoned a portal below and surprised attacked Scorpion.

Scorpion teleported back up and attempted to kick Quan Chi, but Quan Chi grabbed his leg and threw him away. Quan Chi then cast a spell to summon some skeletons from the ground to help fight against Scorpion. Scorpion eventually got back up and quickly teleported near the skeletons. Scorpion cut them all down with little effort, but while that was happening Quan Chi grabbed Scorpion's sword that he dropped.

Once Scorpion defeated the last skeleton Quan Chi attempted to strike him with Scorpion's sword, but Scorpion quickly dogged out of the way and grabbed his other sword. The two got into a sword fight, they were both well-matched. Scorpion was the better sword fighter, so he got the upper hand and knocked the sword out of Quan Chi's hand.

After, many more minutes of fighting Scorpion had gotten the upper hand Quan Chi was on the ground. Quan Chi tried to escape through a portal but Scorpion kept either preventing it or pulling him out. Scorpion could have easily killed Quan Chi, but he wanted to make him suffer. Scorpion kept beating up Quan Chi, and eventually Quan Chi was so weak that he could barely move.

"Your death will not be quick sorcerer you will suffer as you made the Shirai Ryu," Scorpion said. Scorpion after he said that grabbed out his sword ready to finish off Quan Chi planning to cut him slowly making it extremely painful.

Quan Chi with no options left grabbed out Shinnok's amulet and fired a laser beam using it at Scorpion. The amulet's power was extremely painful, so Scorpion screamed in pain while saying, "How do you have his amulet."

Quan Chi then summoned a portal below Scorpion which he fell into. Quan Chi then quickly sealed the portal so Scorpion could not get out. Scorpion ended up in a forest and engaged at being unable to get his revenge screamed so loudly it could be heard far away.

"What is going on," someone said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer time it took to post this chapter is was caught up in other stuff last week, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Also for you, Mortal Kombat aficionados that are confused why only Scorpion was trapped in the Netherrealm that is the over change I made to this story in the Mortal Kombat universe.


	7. Amity Blight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having teamed up Amity and Kitana start heading to The Owl House to get some assistance while fending off some demons to get there.

Amity Blight and Kitana after having teamed up were heading back to The Owl House to get some help fending off these monsters, and in Kitana’s case to get back home. The two were walking through a forest on their way back to The Owl House. They still had a way to go however and were fighting off constant demon attacks. While in the forest, they came across Scorpion who had fallen through a portal and started screaming.

Amity approached Scorpion and said, "What is going on."

"Scorpion," Kitana said, surprised to see Scorpion again whom she had not seen in years.

"Princess Kitana it has been a long time," Scorpion said, but right after Kitana threw one of her fans at him. The last time they met they were fighting against each other during Shinnok occupation of Edenia.

Scorpion then teleported to Kitana and tried to get a cheap shot on Kitana, but she saw it coming and blocked the attack. Kitana then attempted to slash Scorpion with her fans, but Scorpion got out his sword and blocked the attacks. Unknown to Kitana Scorpion was summoning some fire under her. When Kitana saw It, she freaked out which gave Scorpion enough time to knock her to the ground by punching her in the gut.

Amity was shocked, but was able to cool down enough to fire an ice projectile at Scorpion while saying, "Get away from us, you monster."

"Don’t make me do this child, I don’t want to hurt you," Scorpion said.

"Don’t call me that," Amity said angrily.

Amity then started drawing a circle to summon a massive abomination made out of water. Scorpion had never seen anything like this before he tried to slash it with his sword, but it just went right through it. The abomination, then tried to belly flop on Scorpion, so he quickly teleported out of the way right behind Amity. She had already moved out of the way, however, and launched a wind spell at Scorpion knocking him far away.

Scorpion got knocked far enough away, he could not see what was happening so Amity summoned another abomination to fight Scorpion directly. By the time Scorpion gets up and teleports back to Amity the abomination was already ready. The abomination starts attacking Scorpion by punching him, but Scorpion gets out his sword and slowly starts chipping away at the abomination.

After a few minutes, Scorpion manages to dispel the abomination, but in the meantime, Amity starts creating a massive ice pillar. Once Scorpion finishes it off Amity launches her ice pillar at Scorpion badly injuring him and weakening his powers. Scorpion then teleports away knowing he can’t win this fight.

"That was a close one," Amity says before remembering Kitana was knocked to the ground, so she goes over to help her up.

Once Amity helps Kitana up Kitana says, "Thanks Amity for saving me. Let’s keep going," Kitana tries to say before she is barely able to walk because of the bad gut-punch she took.

"Let’s sit down for a bit I will help to fend off any of these demons," Amity said.

"Thanks again," Kitana says.

The two then sit down on a nearby rock, but while they are sitting on the rock Kitana starts to notice there is something up with Amity. Amity was anxious, worried about her siblings and Luz and was jittering constantly which Kitana started to notice.

"What’s wrong Amity," Kitana asked.

"Nothing I’m just worried about my siblings there with some girl named Luz," Amity said. As she was mentioning Luz Amity started blushing as Amity had a crush on her, but was trying to hide it.

"Why did you act strange when you mentioned the name of this Luz person?" Kitana asked.

"It’s nothing I barely even know her," Amity responded while looking panicked and trying to cover her crush up.

"I know that look I once had that look you have a crush on this Luz girl, but haven't told her yet," Kitana said.

"Was it that obvious," Amity said.

"I doubt most people would have figured it out, you should tell her."

"I’m afraid to do so, that she doesn’t like me that way that due to how a treated her in the past. That it will ruin our friendship that I just got, and how my parents will react," Amity said.

"I don’t know about you Amity much, but It sounds like you are currently in a situation similar to mine a few years ago. In the past, I worked for the enemy my supposed father Shao Kahn until I found out who I was and what he did to homeward Edenia. I was also In love with an Earthrealm warrior named Liu Kang, but I was afraid to tell him how I felt due to fighting against him in the past and that he didn’t love me back. But after he freed Edenia from Shinnok’s occupation, I asked him to rule Edenia beside me, and he accepted, though he claimed it was to protect against bad guys I knew how he felt."

"Earthrealm Luz once claimed she was from Earth is that related," Amity asked.

"Earth is sometimes used, hold on are you saying there is another Earthrealmer in here. By the way, you were talking about her, she came here before all of us were teleported here," Kitana said.

"Yeah, that is correct," Amity responded.

"Weird, you know I never asked what is this place?" Kitana asked.

"This is the boiling isles the land of witches and demons part of the Demonrealm," Amity said.

"Wait, so you're not an Earthrealmer?" Kitana asked.

"No, I’m not I am a witch that’s how I can do these spells," Amity says while drawing a circle to shoot a small fireball to demonstrate to Kitana.

"The Demonrealm sounds like a realm that could exist, but why have I never heard of it," Kitana wondered.

"There are other realms," Amity said.

"Yeah, there are tons you already know Earthrealm but there Is also Outworld, Zaterra, Vaeternus, Osh-Tekk, Orderrealm, Chaosrealm, and my home Edenia and the place where most of the demons are from the Netherrealm."

"That is quite a bit of realms," Amity commented.

"Moloch, it looks like we have some fresh meat here," Drahmin said as the two were approaching Amity and Kitana.

"Kitana, who are these things?" Amity asked.

"They're Drahmin and Moloch two dangerous and bloodthirsty demons from the Neartherrealm," Kitana responded.

"I will handle these monsters," Amity said.

"Be careful," Kitana said.

Amity to even the odds quickly draws a circle and says, "Abomination rise" which summons an abomination to help her fight against the duo since it would be two on one otherwise.

Drahmin first runs forward and attempts to smash Amity with his wrecking ball, but Amity commands to abomination to grab it and throws it back to Moloch. While that was happening, Drahmin rushed up to amity and attacked her with his club, but Amity intercepts it with a fireball and traps Drahmin and vines using a plant spell.

Moloch tries to smash her with his wrecking ball while amity is distracted with Moloch, but her abomination tackles Moloch stopping him. Amity then starts casting fire spell after fire spell at Drahmin while he is trapped in the vines weakening him more and more. During that Amity’s abomination keeps fighting with Moloch while Amity controls it with her mind.

Both Drahmin and Moloch end up pretty badly beaten by the end, but neither are deterred Drahmin is eventually able to break free of his vines and Moloch beats the abomination. Both start rushing to Amity to attack her, but thinking quickly Amity draws a circle to put up a protective shield. The shield temporarily blocked their attacks until Amity can think of a new plan. Before she could though Kitana summons to wind gusts to launch Drahmin and Moloch in the air, and once they land back on the ground they retreat.

"Thanks for that Kitana," Amity said.

"No, thank you, Amity, for holding those two off until I regained my strength," Kitana said.

"It was nothing," Amity said.

"Keep leading the way Amity to the place we were heading," Kitana said.

"Wait, I hear something coming," Amity said.

The two looked around trying to see what Amity heard. Kitana then saw several other demons from the Netherrealm approaching them.

"Who are they?" Amity asked.

"Those are more demons from the Netherrealm and it looks like they're hungry, we need to hold them off," Kitana responded.

"These demons will not stop coming," Amity commented.

"I know," Kitana said.

"I defeated Scorpion and those two only a few minutes ago. I can take these things on, are you ready Kitana,"

"Yep," Kitana said.

A massive battle then broke out between Amity and Kitana and the Demon Army. Despite the many demons Kitana and Amity were too powerful for them combining their skills to create even more powerful attacks. At one point Amity used her fire magic to light Kitana’s fans or fire making them even more dangerous. The two kept cutting down through hordes of demons eventually causing the remaining to retreat.

"Good job princess," Amity said.

"Good job kid," Kitana said, but instead of being angry, Amity was happy with that nickname.

"Let’s keep going The Owl House shouldn’t be too far away," Amity said.

"Yeah, let’s keep going, also Amity, remember the advice I gave you next time you see that girl." Amity is annoyed by that comment but tries to ignore it but Kitana knows now.


	8. Sonya Blade & Jax Briggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having been just defeated by Scorpion Sonya and Jax needed to try and figure out how they ended up in this place, where are they, where Cyrax is and how to get out of this unfamiliar place.

Sonya Blade and Jackson Briggs along with Cyrax we on a mission in Outworld since they were a part of the Outerworld Investigation Agency. When like so many others they had been transported to the Boiling Isles. They were all transported to random places so the three had been separated but Sonya and Jax eventually meet back up, but they were still unable to find Cyrax. Soon after the two meet up they encountered Scorpion, and they started fighting, but Scorpion spared their lives.

Sonya and Jax kept looking around hoping to find Cyrax or anyone that could help them, and eventually found themselves near a castle.

"Are those communicators still broken, Sonya?" Jax asked.

"Every time I try to contact, base the thing instantly breaks," Sonya answered.

"My portal device is still refusing to transport us to any other realm besides somewhere else in this place," Jax said.

"How the hell did we end up in this place?" Sonya wondered.

"I have no idea Sonya," Jax answered.

"And you won't be getting out of this place alive," Someone in the distance said.

"Kano," Sonya said.

"In the flesh, it's been a long time since we crossed paths, old enemy," Kano said.

"What did you do to us, Kano?" Sonya shouted.

"I can assure you love I had nothing to do with this I am just as confused as you are," Kano said.

"Don't you dare call me that Kano? You don't deserve anything?" Sonya said.

"Can't say your wrong to dislike me, I hate you as well. Shao Kahn would love to see your dead bodies brought to him," Kano said before firing a laser out of his eye at Sonya to kill her. Sonya quickly blocks the laser and gets ready to fight Kano.

"You will regret doing that," Sonya said.

Sonya then ran up to Kano and punched him in the face. Kano got out his knives ready to fight back, he started swinging them at Sonya, but she kept dodging them. Jax then also jumped in to help Sonya fight Kano off the two kept punching at them, but Kano was skilled enough to block or dodge them. When Jax missed one of his punches, knocking his balance off Kano took advantage of the opportunity and jump rolled into him knocking Jax to the ground. While Kano was distracted by Jax, however, Sonya snuck up from behind and kicked Kano knocking him back.

Sonya quickly ran up to Kano while he was on the ground to take him down, but Kano got back up before she reached him, and the two started getting into a fight. Kano first tried to use his knives, but Sonya used her quick skills kicked them out of her hands. Kano went to his fists immediately, and the two engaged in hand-to-hand combat.

They went at this for a few minutes until Jax woke back up knowing it was a good opportunity for him, so he waited for the perfect time when Kano's back was turned to him. After waiting a bit Kano was finally in the right position so Jax quickly got back up and punched Kano with his metal arm knocking him unconscious.

"Nice one Jax, I will take care of Kano," Sonya said.

"That's unnecessary Sonya he has been beaten, and we don't have anywhere to keep him," Jax said.

"Fine, but I am using these cuffs to cuff him to a tree," Sonya says while doing exactly that.

"What is this place we managed to find ourselves in?" Jax wondered.

"I have no idea it looks kind of like Shao Kahn's castle," Sonya commented.

"Having any luck contacting base," Jax asked.

"No, every single message I send fails to go through I have no idea why this is happening," Sonya said.

"These messages go across realms fine anywhere else why is this place interfering with are interdimensional devices?" Jax wondered.

"I wish I knew. I also wish I knew where Cyrax was," Sonya commented.

While the two were continuing to try and contact base for help with no success, the drawbridge to the castle started lowering. Sonya and Jax had no idea what to expect from this, so they both got out their guns while waiting for it to lower to see what happened.

They saw several what looked like people wearing a weird beak mask a white cape what looked like a grey shirt of sorts black pants, and brown boots. It was several members of the emperor's coven, but Sonya and Jax had no idea who they were.

"Freeze and tell us who you are," Sonya said.

"We don't take orders from people like you," An emperor's coven member said.

"Who are you people supposed to be, and why are you wearing whatever the hell that is supposed to be?" Jax said.

"We are the Emperor's coven, and we are the top coven in the boiling isles, and we deal with your kind by force," The eight members of the emperor's coven said at the same time.

"We don't take that from people like you," Jax said.

All of the Emperor's Coven members were offended by hearing this and immediately started drawing a circle. Jax and Sonya had no idea what they were doing since this is the first time they fought someone from the boiling isles. When done each circle spirited out a bunch of first catching the two by surprise. Sonya and Jax were familiar with these kinds of attacks, though, so they quickly dodged out of the way and were almost unaffected by the heat.

The two then started firing their bullets at the seven members. They had never seen anything like that, so they were somewhat surprised so two of them got knocked out, though not killed since they could resist them pretty well. The remaining five members summoned a portal to knock them back though missing Sonya and Jax.

Tiered of the projectile-based combat Sonya and Jax both started running up towards the five members to fight them hand-to-hand. The emperor's coven members were not trained in hand-to-hand combat, so they kept firing more spells at them from the distance,

Having no option left the five fought Sonya and Jax in hand to hand combat. Despite their superior numbers Jax and Sonya were able to beat all of them knocking them to the ground. Sonya and Jax celebrated their victory, but during it, another figure started to approach them. He was wearing a costume smaller to the coven members, but with a long bird mask with horns and an even longer white cape.

"Who are you," Sonya asked.

"You managed to defeat seven of my top generals all by yourself's I am impressed,"

"I will say it again, who are you bird mask freak," Jax asked.

"I am Emperor Belos I am the emperor of these isles. Who are you two I have never seen you around here before, and I know everyone in the boiling isles? Wait, round ears, your humans more humans have arrived in the isles. How did you get here the portal was destroyed," Belos said.

"Portal what portal are you talking about," Sonya said.

"Look, we don't want to stay here we just want to get back to Earthrealm, but none of our transporters are working," Jax said.

"What did you say Earthrealm there is only one other person I have heard say that. I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to leave the isles," Belos said.

After he said that Belos used his powers to teleport behind them, they did not see it coming, and then he summoned a mysterious dark spell they had never seen before. The spell knocked Sonya and Jax's guns out of their hands, so they had to immediately resort to punching Belos down. Their punches had barely flinched him, and he easily knocked them back.

After a short battle Below knocked Sonya and Jax to the ground and was about to finish the off. Until suddenly a green net was shot at his temporally trapping Belos. Sonya and Jax knew who fired that net they looked up and saw Cyrax. They were in for another surprise, however, they looked behind Cyrax and saw Raiden thunder god and the former protector of Earthrealm who was recently promoted to Elder God.

"Sonya and Jax get in the portal," Cyrax said while summoning a portal. Sonya and Jax quickly got up and jumped into the portal with Cyrax and Raiden following suit.

"Thanks for your help Cyrax, is your portal arm working," Jax said.

"Your's is broken as well, mine won't transport me to other realms only other locations in this realm," Cyrax said.

"Our's are broken as well, do you have any idea why this is happening Raiden," Sonya said.

"It seems there is some sort of magical barrier that blocks access to and from other realms. Though my powers are still able to transport me to other realms so the power may not affect Elder Gods" Raiden said.

"So that means you can get us out of here Raiden," Jax said.

"Unfortunately, no due to my position as an Elder God, I am not allowed to interfere with approval from the other Elder Gods, I have tried to talk to them, but they refuse to do anything," Raiden said with anger under his breath.

"Also, what are you doing here Raiden?" Sonya asked.

"I was in the Netherrealm at the time checking up on Shinnok when I was suddenly transported to this place, where were you two when you were transported to this place," Raiden asked.

"We were on a mission in Outworld at the time, why did you ask," Sonya answered.

"I am sensing mostly Outworld creatures and Netherrealm demons in this place and all four of us happened to be in Outworld and the Netherrealm at the time," Raiden said.

"Wait, are you saying that only inhabitants from Outworld and the Netherrealm were transported here?" Jax asked.

"Well, that's just great that means all of our enemies are here and none of our allies," Sonya said.

"Not quite I also sense Liu Kang and Kitana's presence on these isles we need to find them,"

"I have some other good news the guy you saved us from Below said there was a portal to what he called the Human World," Sonya said.

"I have heard Earthrealm called that before, so that could be what he is talking about. If the magic in this realm is blocking access to other realms It's conceivable that magic in this realm could allow for access to other realms,"

"He also reacted pretty badly we new called Earthrealm, Earthrealm," Jax said.

"I have never seen anyone like him before who did he call himself," Cyrax asked.

"He said his name was Emperor Belos, apparently in charge of these isles," Sonya said.

"Despite being an Elder God, I have somehow never heard of this place what could this place be," Raiden said.

"Raiden it has been a long time," someone said in the distance.


	9. Willow Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After multiple hostile demons had been teleported to the Boiling Isles Willow was hiding in the library, but she finally decides to brave the isles and find her friends.

Willow Park was in the Bonesborough Library when a bunch of demons from the Netherrealm teleported into the boiling isles. Willow was scared and had no idea what to do, her bile heart was beating faster than ever, and she spent a couple of hours hiding in the library. Willow had started to get worried about her friends, Luz and Gus were still at Hexside she knew she needed to go and help. Willow tried to brave the now demon-infested Boiling Isles, but was scared and ran back into the library.

Willow was still terrified at the prospect of going out into the open with those demons out there. Willow needed to help her friends, however, so she mustered up the courage to run out of the library a few of the demons immediately tried to attack her. Willow quickly fended them off with her plant powers which had gotten better over the past month.

"I have never seen anything like this before," someone said in the distance.

"Who’s there," Willow said, shaking terrified of who would be there. She tilted her head behind her and saw a completely black figure with a scythe on his back. It was Noob Saibot but Willow had no idea who he was.

"It’s another Earthrealmer, she won’t be able to help us," Noob said.

"Earthrealmer?" Willow said, confused.

"You are not from Earthrealm?" Noob asked."I’m from this place, the Boiling Isles," Willow responded.

"You could be useful than you would know your way around this place and help us find Quan Chi," Noob said.

"I won’t help you find this Quan Chi," Willow tried to say, sounding intimidating but coming across as more scared.

"You won’t have a choice child the darkness calls to you," Noob said.

Willow was scared after Noob said that she backed up clutching her harms towards her which fired a plant spell at Noob and his demon army trapping them. Noob grabbed his scythe and cut his way out.

"Impressive I have never seen powers like this before," Noob said. After which he teleported behind Willow and attempted to strike her with his scythe. Willow drew another circle to summon some vines to block it.

Noob cut it down, but Willow had already dodged out of the way. Noob looked around to find her Willow used this to launch a massive plant wall at him knocking him back. Noob was once again impressed at this power and had vastly underestimated his opponent, so he knew he had to take her more seriously.

He teleported back to Willow and attempted again to strike Willow down, but this time he teleported all over the place to confuse her. Noob Saibot also splits back up into Noob and Saibot to continue to confuse Willow. Willow, however, knew what Noob Saibot was trying, so she summons two massive grass, arms to keep the two shadows occupied. Noob and Saibot were able to quickly cut them down, but during their battle Saibot was weakened so Noob went after Willow along. Willow summoned a massive grass fist, knocking Noob to the ground and forcing Saibot back into Noob.

"She can’t be allowed to live, get her demons," Noob said to his demon army while wailing in pain from the grass fist.

"Yes, Noob it will be done," several of the demons said at the same time.

Several of the demons rushed towards Willow attacking at once attacking, but Willow used her plant magic to repel them. Noob was sitting down while trying to recover at his, and angry at his army's uselessness when dealing with a child. Willow kept using her plant powers to fight off the demons who were not very bright and kept just mindlessly charging at Willow. The oni was especially getting cut down extremely quickly since they had no fire powers to use against Willow’s plants. Some smarter species of demons realized that their fire powers could be used to counter Willow plants.

The demon army, however, stood no chance against Willow, despite their large numbers as they had never dealt with her type of magic before. Noob was shocked to see this happen and thought to himself, "This power is incredible I have never seen anything like it before I need to keep an eye on this girl."

After Willow knocked out the last demon, though refusing to kill any of them. She looked over to where Noob Saibot was only to realize he was gone, she had no idea where he could have gone. Willow looked around for a bit, even using her plant magic to help out a bit but was unable to find Noob. Willow was confused, but not deterred so she kept walking to Hexside hoping to find some help.

While Willow was walking to Hexside several questions entered her head because of this strange event. Who is this Quan Chi person Noob was talking about Willow had never heard that name before and it didn’t sound anything like she had heard before? She was wondering where those monsters could be from she had never seen them in the boiling isles before, and they don’t look like anything that would be from the human world. Willow was also wondering what this Earthrealm Noob mentioned was about Luz had mentioned the word earth before when referring to where she came from so could that be it. 

While Willow was walking towards Hexside she didn’t see many more demons she saw the occasional one who would try to attack her, but she fought them off pretty quickly. Willow was also becoming increasingly worried about her friends and family would her parents be okay would Amity, Gus and Luz be okay all of them last she saw them were out in the open by themselves. Eda had also recently been depowered, so she could be able to help fight off these monsters.

After walking for a while Willow finally got to Hexside. It was different from how she had ever seen it, the school was almost quiet nobody could be seen anywhere. Willow looked around trying to see if she should spot Luz around the school grounds not wanting to go inside.

"Luz are you around here," Willow shouted. Willow now knowing that Luz was not around the school decided to head inside to look around. She looked to the front door, but saw someone sitting on the stairs smiling. Willow had never seen anyone like him, he had white skin red making all over his body, black gloves and an amulet on his belt. It was Quan Chi though Willow had no clue who he was.

"The school is empty I already checked inside," Quan Chi said

"Who are you," Willow said, shaking and completely terrified of this guy.

"You don’t know who I am you must be from this realm, then, I am Shinnok’s top servant Quan Chi"

"Quan Chi!" Willow said surprised.

"So you know my name," Quan Chi said.

"That Noob guy mentioned your name," Willow said.

"Noob Saibot is here, you will help find Noob I need help to deal with Scorpion,"

"No, I won’t," Willow shouted while summoning a plant spell to push Quan Chi back.

Quan Chi quickly used his magic to burn the plants and got out. "Impressive if our not willing to help me that you will make a good undead minion as a replacement," Quan Chi said.

Quan Chi summoned a temporary skeleton army and had them go after Willow. Willow used her plant's powers to knock them, but Quan Chi was prepared for this and summoned a portal to teleport behind Willow while she was distracted. Quan Chi cast a fire spell at Willow that summoned a giant flamethrower, Willow tried to block it with a plant shield but the fire burned through it and burned Willow. Quan Chi then cast a spell that summoned a green skull while Willow was heading her Injury.

Willow spotted it in time and dodged out of the way, but that was Quan Chi’s plan as he placed a portal there which she fell into. Willow fell to the ground Quan Chi tried to cast another of his skull spells at her, but Willow drew a circle to create a portal and teleport out of the way. Willow teleports behind Quan Chi and uses her plants to hold him down, but Quan Chi is quickly able to use his magic to bust through them.

Willow knows that her plant spells are not working on Quan Chi, so she decides to mix it up and draws a circle to lug a passive snow circle at Quan Chi. Quan Chi tries to counter it by using his flame throne, but both clash and nobody can get the upper hand. After a few minutes of the magic clashing both knew they had to do something else to get the upper hand. Quan Chi had an idea since Willow was much smaller than him if he got closer he could punch her down. 

Quan Chi summoned a portal below him to fall through, so he could dodge any attack and get close to Willow. When Quan Chi got out of the portal Quan Chi attempted to punch Willow down. She summoned her grass fist and attempted to punch Quan Chi back. Quan Chi however used his magic to burn through it, while at the same time a darkness-based attack hit Willow from behind wearing her and causing her to kneel on the ground. Quan Chi used this opportunity to use one of his psychic spells to snap Willow’s neck killing her.

Quan Chi looked over to see who had helped him and saw his old minion Noob Saibot. Noob sabot kneels on the ground to Quan Chi while saying, "Master, I have been looking for you, I’m here to serve."

"Good job my minion your service will be well rewarded," Quan Chi said.

"We must find a way out of here master none of my magic can transport me back to the Netherrealm," Noob said.

"This realm is full of weaklings we shouldn’t flee we need to take advantage of it," Quan Chi said.

"How are we going to do that master?" Noob asked.

"I don’t know, but I will figure out something," Quan Chi answered.

"Despite being an Elder God, I have somehow never heard of this place what could this place be," someone said nearby. To which Quan Ch looked over to see his old enemy Raiden.

"Raiden it has been a long time," Quan Chi said.


	10. Quan Chi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having just meet back up with Noob Saibot, and running into Raiden, Sonya, Jax and Cyrax Quan Chi needs to fight them off while figuring out what to do next.

"Quan Chi," Raiden said in an angry tone to see Quan Chi again.

"And, Noob Saibot," Sonya said.

"I haven’t seen you since Shinnok’s invasion Raiden," Quan Chi said.

"What are you doing here you piece of filth," Raiden said.

"I was teleported to this place for no reason and none of my portals are sending me back to the Netherrealm," Quan Chi.

"The darkness won’t bring me there either," Noob said.

"Them too, I guess you were right Raiden," Jax said.

"What nefarious plan do you have Quan Chi," Raiden said.

"This realm is full of powerful magic and powerful magic users all of it will be mine," Quan Chi said.

"You can’t do that Quan Chi this realm is not for you to take whatever you want from," Cyrax said.

"Try to stop me Raiden I know you can’t anymore," Quan Chi said.

"Don’t worry Raiden we will stop this slime bucket," Sonya said.

"It would be my pleasure," Jax said.

Noob Saibot went to stand next to Quan Chi getting ready to help fight off Sonya and Jax. Sonya goes after Quan Chi while Jax goes after Noob Saibot. Quan Chi summons some fire spells and shoots them at them to prevent them from getting to them while Noob uses his clone to try and fend them off. Sonya and Jax dodge or destroy all the attacks and get up close to and fight their respective targets in hand-to-hand combat.

Quan Chi and Sonya start fighting she attempts to punch him down, but Quan Chi blocks the punches and counterattacks. Sonya ducks under Quan Chi’s attempted punches and punches his leg injuring it and causing Quan Chi to stop attacking. Quan Chi regains his footing, but Sonya used the opportunity to kick him to the ground. Sonya grabbed out her gun and attempted to shoot Quan Chi down, but he used his magic to deflect it and summoned a portal below him to get behind Sonya. Quan Chi then used his magic to place a mind-control spell on Sonya so he got enough time to punch her in the face knocking her to the ground unconscious.

Meanwhile, Noob was dealing with Jax but was losing. Noob was tired out by him and Jax knocked him down by punching him in the gut with his metal arm. Quan Chi was annoyed by this failure, but for now, he needed allies in this place. Quan Chi summoned a portal under Jax to teleport Jax to him. Jax fell on the ground and while he was getting up Quan Chi stomped on his head knocking him unconscious.

Quan Chi then started summoning a massive skull spell which was to kill them both. Cyrax knew what he was doing and launched his net at Quan Chi disabling him temporally until he used his swords to cut out of it.

"You will not harm the people that saved me, Quan Chi," Cyrax said.

"I liked you better when you were an obedient cyborg working for Sektor," Quan Chi said.

"I never want to revisit that life," Cyrax said.

Quan Chi immediately got out his swords and started attacking Cyrax with it Cyrax used his cybernetic body to block them and use it like a sword. Cyrax’s cyborg body wins out and he breaks one of Quan Chi’s swords in half using his sawblade. It would take Quan Chi too much time to repair it so he uses his magic. He attempts to shoot his flaming skull attack at Cyrax, but he teleports behind Quan Chi and kicks him from behind.

Quan Chi summons a portal below him and drops from the sky above Cyrax kicks him to the ground and then away. The kick injures Cyrax, but he can keep going and get back up to continue fighting Quan Chi. Quan Chi summons another portal to get close to Cyrax, Cyrax this time knows what he is about to do so he dodges out of the way. Once Quan Chi lands Cyrax attempts to punch him down, but Quan Chi blocks it and attempts to counterattack which leads to the two getting in hand-to-hand combat.

Cyrax puts up a good fight, but he is outmatched by the sorcerer and knocked back to the ground. Cyrax continues to persist, however, so he teleports back up a good distance away from Quan Chi. He starts firing his nets and saw blades from a distance while Quan Chi tried to get close to him. At this point, both Cyrax and Quan Chi were getting exhausted from the battle as well as their previous fights throughout the realm. Quan Chi, however, still had some strength left as well as magic to keep himself sustained so he was able to outlast Cyrax. Quan Chi eventually gets close enough and get’s the upper hand, knocking Cyrax to the ground unconscious leaving him unable to teleport away.

Quan Chi has everyone defeated and Raiden is physically unable to do anything. He is seconds away from finishing Cyrax off and plans to do the same to Jax and Sonya. Before he can though Sektor teleports right in front of Quan Chi and says, "Stop."

"Sektor I haven’t seen you since my deal with your clan," Quan Chi.

"I no longer belong to the Lin Kuei, not since Sub-Zero stole it from me after I killed my father," Sektor said.

"What do you want Sektor?" Quan Chi asked.

"I want Cyrax he was one of my best cyborgs and I could use him as a part of my new clan," Sektor said.

"What do I gain from giving up Cyrax to you?" Quan Chi asked.

"The Tekunin’s loyalty and service," Sektor answered.

"Deal," Quan Chi said. Quan Chi then let Sektor take Cyrax away where he would no doubt be reprogrammed to be completely obedient to him. While this was happening Raiden watched by unable to do anything, but angry and upset at what had happened. All was not lost however in the time it took for Quan Chi and Sektor to make the deal Sonya and Jax recovered and in fighting shape to take on Quan Chi again. Quan Chi is exhausted from his three battles and Noob was still not ready to provide backup. Quan Chi knew he couldn’t win the fight so he summoned a portal below Noob and jumped into it.

"Damn it, they got away," Sonya said.

"And Sektor took Cyrax," Jax said.

"I am sorry for what happened, I wish there was something I could have done," Raiden said.

"Who is that over there," Sonya said after seeing Willow’s dead body.

"Some little girl," Jax says before checking her pulse and saying, "she's dead."

"I recognize those wounds she was killed by Quan Chi," Raiden said.

"That monster," Sonya said.

"If we leave her here she will be easy pickings for any Netherrealm demon," Raiden said.

"I can carry her body," Jax said.

Quan Chi and Noob Saibot fall out of the portal near a cave. Noob is still unconscious, but Quan Chi looks around to see where they are and where to go next. While Quan Chi was looking around, however, an emperor’s coven member saw him and immediately started attacking him. Quan Chi fought back using his magic to block all of the emperor’s coven member’s spells mostly fire and plant.

Quan Chi was much better at magic than this Emperor’s coven member so he defeated him with little effort. Eventually, having him on the ground with Quan Chi having his foot on the emperor’s coven member holding him to the ground. Quan Chi was going to kill him right there, but he had a better idea he was going to ask him some questions.

"How do I get out of this place?" Quan Chi asked.

"You will never get to the portal," the emperor’s coven member said before realizing what he had just revealed and tried to stop himself.

"So there is a portal to get out of here, where is it," Quan Chi asked.

"I will never tell you where it is," the emperor’s coven member said.

"Well, there are ways of persuasion I could use," Quan Chi said.

"What do you mean?" the emperor’s coven member asked. After which Quan Chi got our Shinnok’s amulet faced it towards the emperor’s coven member and fired its beam at him. The beam was extremely painful and the emperor’s coven member was screaming in constant pain while Quan Chi was laughing at his suffering.

"Now will you tell me," Quan Chi said.

"Please stop," the emperor’s coven member said.

"Listen again will you tell me where the portal is," Quan Chi said.

"I can’t," the emperor’s coven member said.

"Well, that’s unfortunate for you," Quan Chi said before going back to using Shinnok’s amulet to torture the emperor’s coven member some more.

"Please stop I will tell you everything," the emperor’s coven member begged while screaming in pain from the constant torture.

Quan Chi stopped the torture to give the emperor’s coven better ability to speak. "It is in the basement of the Emperor’s castle we're still trying to repair it any way you won’t be able to use it."

"Thanks for your help," Quan Chi said. Even though he gave him all the information he needed Quan Chi decided to continue torturing him with Shinnok’s amulet. The torture got so bad the pain of it killed him.

Quan Chi now had to think about what he was going to do next. He needed to get out of this place and now he knew the location of a portal to get out though he also had plans to use this realm to his advantage. The people here were not as strong in terms of magic as he was, so he could overpower the realm without anyone able to stop him. One idea Quan Chi had in mind was to summon a soulnado that could be used to steal the souls of everyone in the realm. He would need the help of another powerful sorcerer, however. He needs allies in fighting off anyone that could oppose him as he knew some strong fighters were here. He already had the Tekunin as allies thanks to his lucky encounter with Sektor, but he needed more than that. It then hit Quan Chi he knew exactly who he needed to find and team up with.

Noob Saibot started getting back up and saw Quan Chi a distance away from him so he teleported close to him.

"Master, what are we going to do next," Noob asked.

"I know how to get out of here and not only that every soul in this realm will soon belong to me," Quan Chi said.

"Where are we heading master?" Noob asked.

"We are going to be heading to that castle in the distance, it holds the key to getting out of this realm," Quan Chi said.

"This is exciting," Noob said.

"I know," Quan Chi said.


	11. Emperor Belos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emperor Belos having had to get out of his castle for the first time in many years, and having no idea what to do speaks with the titan for advice.

The situation in the Boiling Isles has gotten out of control. There were hostile demons from another realm everywhere and nobody could do anything. Forcing the entire boiling isles to hide in houses the emperor’s castle, and anyone who didn’t would die. Emperor Belos had no choice but to do something he hasn’t done in forever. Belos had to leave his castle to handle the problem himself. While leaving, he came across two humans whom he defeated, but escaped from him.

"Emperor where do you think all these monsters are coming from," an emperor’s coven member said.

"I don’t know, the titan has spoken to me before about other realms existing. So is it possible these demons are from another realm, Steve?" Belos wondered.

"If that’s the case, how did they get here the portal to the human world is still not finished," Steve said.

"I have no idea, I must speak with the titan he will provide me answers," Belos said.

"I am hungry Drahmin we need to get some food," Moloch said.

"Those people over there will work well," Drahmin said.

"Emperor you may want to see this," Steve said.

"Not another one let me take care of this," Belos said.

"What are you supposed to be some kind of bird human hybrid?" Drahmin said, to which Moloch responded while bumping Drahmin "Good one Drahmin."

"You dare not underestimate me, I am the Emperor of these isles," Belos said.

"Well, you're not our emperor," Drahmin said.

"We will cripple you and the skin you while you are alive and then eat it," Moloch said.

"That’s disgusting," Steve said.

"I warned you not to underestimate me," Belos said.

Belos then used his staff to summon a massive rock arm restraining Moloch in the place. Drahmin tried to attack with his club, but Belos teleported out of the way. He then used his staff to telekinetically throw Drahmin away. Moloch broke out of Belos’s hand and threw his wrecking ball at Belos. Belos saw it coming and deflected It back at Moloch knocking him to the ground.

By this point Drahmin had gotten back and again attempted to just mindlessly rush and Belos and hit him. Belos dodged every swing and counterattacked with an ice spell. Drahmin blocked it well enough, as he didn’t go that far back. He attempted to smash Belos with his club who kept dodging or blocking them all. Moloch got back up and also started to attack Belos so Belos had to deal with the two attacking from both sides. Despite these massive disadvantages, Belos dodged Drahmin and Moloch whenever they attacked. At one point both attacked at once forcing Belos to again teleport back to the side.

Belos was done playing so he used his staff to summon two massive worm-like monsters. Drahmin and Moloch were not scared and attacked them with their weapons. The weapons did not affect the monsters, however. So Drahmin and Moloch knew they lost tried to run away from the fight. Belos wasn’t having any of that so teleported close to them and summoned two massive spikes with his staff. The spikes impaled them in the chest, killing Drahmin and Moloch.

"They're dead emperor," Steve said.

"They will no longer taint the Boiling Isles with their presence," Belos said. He then used his staff to cast another spell to make Drahmin and Moloch’s bodies disintegrate.

"I have never seen any demons like them before," Steve said.

"I must consult with the titan he will guide our path," Belos said.

While Belos was consulting the titan Steve looked around for any more demons that may come. Belos kept talking to the titan who revealed information to Belos which shocked him. Belos was so surprised he fell to the ground.

"Emperor, what did the titan tell you?" Steve asked.

"I have never gotten a message like this before. According to the titan, these creatures are from two different realms. The realms are Outworld and the Netherrealm," Belos answered.

"Other realms like the human world, if it’s different realms, then why did we encounter new humans. The portal is destroyed and you said these creatures a coming from different realms?" Steve asked.

"I have no idea the titan did not answer that, but he did tell me another thing," Belos said.

"What is it?" Steve asked.

"There is going to be a big battle coming out we need to recruit some allies if my plans are to continue," Belos responded.

"You mean your plans to merge are realm with," Steve said. Before he could finish Belos interrupted with, "don't say it out loud you don’t know who overheard that."

"Sorry emperor," Steve said.

"Don’t do it again," Belos said in a threatening tone making Steve nervous.

"How will we recruit any allies from these realms if everyone immediately attacks us?" Steve asked.

"Fresh meat," Someone said in the distance.

Belos looked over at who said that, and he saw something hideous that he had never seen before. It was a thing it was completely green with long teeth and a reptilian appearance. It was Reptile but Belos did not know that.

"We don’t want to fight you we want to ally with you," Belos said taking the titan’s words under advice.

"I serve Shao Kahn not you," Reptile said.

"This is hopeless," Steve commented annoyed.

Reptile spits some acid out of his mouth hitting Belos with it. The acid burned through some of his cloak, but Belos wasn’t too affected by it. Belos knew an alliance with this thing wouldn’t work so he started attacking. Reptile kept spitting acid at Belos, but after a while, they did nothing as Belos destroyed them with his fire.

Reptile turned invisible Belos thought he was using some sort of illusion magic. Belos used his counter spell to that, but it didn’t work since it wasn’t illusion magic. Reptile kicked Belos from behind, knocking him to the ground. Steve had noticed this, however, and summoned an ice wall to hit Reptile with knocking him to the ground as well.

Belos got up before Reptile and ran over towards but by the time he got there Reptile was already gone. He still thought he was using some sort of illusion magic. So Belos casted a counterspell to find Reptile, but after a few minutes of trying this, he had no luck.

"Emperor I think he is gone," Steve said.

"No matter, we will find different creatures to ally with," Belos responded.

Belos and Steve kept looking around the Boiling Isles fighting off demons. Though none even considered the offer of an alliance. Belos was ready to give up until they saw someone lying on the ground. He had a mask on with horns coming out of it a red cape as well as a skull on his belt and a hammer lying next to him. The man was Emperor Shao Kahn Belos didn’t know that, however.

"Who are you," Belos shouted.

The man was on the ground what looked in extreme pain and struggling to get up. He got up and took one look at Belos and whispered to himself "Earthrealmer."

"What," Belos said in response confused and also surprised. That was the second time he heard Earthrealm used only the titan every called the human world that.

Shao Kahn started rushing at Belos with his hammer though struggling to move. Shao Kahn tried smashing Belos with his hammer, but he was so injured from his fight with Liu Kang he was struggling to use it. Belos took this slow action as an opportunity and casted a fire spell knocking Shao Kahn back a bit. Shao Kahn continued to try and hit Belos with his hammer but was not even able to get close to him due to his damaged body. Shao Kahn collapsed from exhaustion, not being able to handle another fight. 

"I don’t want us to fight I need allies," Belos said.

"Not interested," Shao Kahn responded.

Belos thinking this partnership wouldn’t work went to finish Shao Kahn. He casted several powerful spells at Shao Kahn but none of them were finishing him off.

"You can’t kill me," Shao Kahn said.

"What are going to do then Emperor?" Steve asked.

"Emperor," Shao Kahn said, mumbling under his breath, surprised to hear that. As someone had talked to him about the Emperor of the Boiling Isles. "Wait, stop. I changed my mind, I will ally with you Emperor Belos," Shao Kahn said to Belos.

"You know who I am," Belos said.

"Reptile mentioned you he talked about how you want to merge with Earthrealm," Shao Kahn said.

"You mean the human world," Belos said.

"That’s what it is called around here?" Shao Kahn said.

"Let’s pause for a bit who are you?" Belos asked

"I am Shao Kahn Emperor of Outworld"

"Another Emperor, from Outworld. The titan mentioned that everyone in Outworld was transported here," Belos said.

"Yeah, I was inside my castle when I was teleported to this place. And none of my magic will get me out of here," Shao Kahn said.

"I have a portal that can transport you to what you call Earthrealm," 

"You are badly beat up let's go to my castle my healers will tend to your wounds," Belos said. The three then started walking back to the Belos’s castle. While they were heading there someone shouted, "Shao Kahn help me." Shao Kahn looked over to see that it was Kano handcuffed to a tree.

"How did you manage to get yourself in this mess Kano?" Shao Kahn said before punching him in the face for this. Shao Kahn knew that he needed Kano’s help, however, so he used his hammer to smash the handcuffs.

"You took quite the beating mate," Kano said.

"Don’t even think about saying that," Shao Kahn said in a threatening tone.

"Who is this guy Shao Kahn?" Belos asked.

"Kano leader of the black dragon currently working for me. Also, somehow managed to get himself handcuffed to a tree," Shao Kahn answered.

"Sonya beat me up almost killed me though decided to handcuff me to this tree," Kano said.

"Sonya, I encountered someone named that as well," Belos said.

"We better watch out for her," Kano said.

"We better get going to my castle we will start our plans there," Belos said.

"I will get it open," Steve said. After that, the four then started heading inside the castle.

While they were walking Belos asked, "What happened to Reptile anyway?"

"I don’t know he ran off after giving me his information," Shao Kahn responded.


	12. Shang Tsung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shang Tsung had finally gotten to the emperor's castle after learning some information from spying on Liu Kang. He was now ready to set his plans into motion.

Shang Tsung and Boscha had overheard Liu Kang the Blight twins and Luz talking. They were talking about the fact that there were pieces to a portal inside the castle of the Emperor of these Isles. Boscha had been deceived by Shang Tsung into believing that he cared about her goals. And they were going to the castle to get enough power to take on Amity and Kitana. Shang Tsung had his plans for domination, but to achieve them he needed a powerful ally one who was as ruthless and treacherous as him. Shang Tsung wanted to talk to the Emperor of the Isles and he would kill him if he refused.

"That blasted Reptilian I took care of him real quick. So You say this is the Emperor Castle Boscha," Shang Tsung said.

"I am sure this is the place, Amity will soon be humiliated just like she did to me," Boscha commented.

"You will soon have your revenge just be patient," Shang Tsung replied.

The two looked around the castle to find a way to get inside the castle. While they were looking around Liu Kang the Blight twins and Luz, who had been following the two around for much of their travels. They had never gotten a good enough look at them for Liu Kang to confirm who Shang Tsung was.

"By the gods, it’s true, Shang Tsung," Liu Kang said. After which all four came out of hiding to confront the two.

"And, Boscha," Luz said right after.

"It’s my old enemy Liu Kang I thought you might be in this place," Shang Tsung said.

"Who is this guy Liu Kang," Luz asked.

"His name is Shang Tsung he is a sorcerer from Outworld," Liu Kang said.

"A sorcerer wow that is so cool," Luz said, amazed to discover new magic.

"This is not cool, Shang Tsung is a snake he steals the souls of his victims and will betray anyone for his gain," Liu Kang responded.

"You flatter me, Liu Kang," Shang Tsung said.

"I don’t know who you are Boscha but I will tell you one thing. You have made a deal with the devil allying yourself with Shang Tsung. He will betray you at the first opportunity he gets," Liu Kang said.

"Better than allying with a friend of Amity," Boscha said.

"Amity?" Liu Kang said in a confused tone.

"It’s a long story," Luz responded.

"Whatever you have planned Shang Tsung it can’t be good surrender now before I take you down," Liu Kang.

"You know me all too well Liu Kang," Shang Tsung said. After that, he summoned one of his fire spells and shot it at Liu Kang though he was able to block it. Edric and Emira started rushing towards Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung shapeshifted into Sub-Zero and used his new ice powers to freeze both of them in place.

"Are these the best allies you have Liu Kang, I am disappointed?" Shang Tsung said while grabbing part of their soul so he could shapeshift into the blight twins.

"Their powers will not save you Shang Tsung," Liu Kang said.

"We will see about that," Shang Tsung replied. After that, he started running up to Liu Kang to take him on.

"You handle Boscha I will handle Shang Tsung," Liu Kang said too Luz.

Liu Kang and Shang Tsung started fighting it had been many years since the two had last fought. Liu Kang was better in combat, but Shang Tsung had a plan to defeat him. Shang Tsung and Liu Kang started fighting hand-to-hand Liu Kang tried to punch Shang Tsung down. The sorcerer teleported behind him and launched a fireball knocking Liu Kang down for a bit. Shang Tsung rushed up to him, but Liu Kang got back up and fought back, this time with his hand lit on fire. Shang Tsung had dealt with this before however and was able to resist the hits easily. 

Liu Kang backed away, but Shang Tsung shapeshifted into Scorpion threw his spear to bring Liu Kang back to him and uppercut him to the ground. Liu Kang quickly got back up and this time used his quick moves to jump around Shang Tsung trying to confuse him. Liu Kang’s strategy was futile, however as Shang Tsung shapeshifted into Liu Kang himself and kicked him out of the air. Shang Tsung had given Liu Kang false hope of winning the battle against him. It was time for Shang Tsung to bring out his new trump card.

Shang Tsung shapeshifted into Emira Blight and with her shape also came her powers. Liu Kang knew this could be dangerous, but thought he could handle this how wrong he could be. Shang Tsung used their illusion magic to disguise himself making Liu Kang unable to see him. Liu Kang tried to use his senses to locate him, but Shang Tsung confused Liu Kang by making several illusions of himself. With the combination of those two things, Shang Tsung made It impossible for Liu Kang to tell which one was real. Liu Kang started attacking them one by one but kept guessing wrong each time. Shang Tsung was none of the clones and had used his new illusion powers to disguise himself as the wind. He hit Liu Kang with a powerful spell knocking him unconscious.

Shang Tsung basked in his victory over his old arch enemy, but he knew. He couldn’t give him too much time so he resolved to finish him off fast. Shang Tsung started casting a powerful killing spell that would almost certainly finish Liu Kang off. Luz was still in the middle of battling Boscha and was winning. But when she saw that Liu Kang was in great danger and knew she needed to help. During her battle with Boscha, she had learned a new glyph the construction one.

She needed a distraction for Shang Tsung however, so she used two of her fire glyphs and launched them at the Blight twins. The fire broke the two free of their frozen state and they noticed Liu Kang in danger straight away. They used their illusion powers to summon a hammer using it to stun Shang Tsung. Luz then rushed to Liu Kang using her construction Glyph to lift Liu Kang and carry him away.

"They got away," Boscha said enraged.

"It’s your fault they got away. I no longer have any need for you Boscha," Shang Tsung said.

"We had a deal Shang Tsung," Boscha said.

"You should have listened to Liu Kang I will betray you at the first opportunity I get and that opportunity is now. You are little more than a spoiled child, I need a powerful ally on my side. I only used you so you could lead me to this castle," Shang Tsung stated.

"You will die for your betrayal," Boscha said enraged at Shang Tsung. Boscha then rushed at Shang Tsung, but the sorcerer quickly puts her down with one of his fire spells.

Boscha got back up and went to using spells she used one of her grudgby balls lit it on fire a threw it at Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung shapeshifted into Sub-Zero and froze the ball in place with Sub-Zero’s ice powers. Shang Tsung grabbed the ball shapeshifted back into himself lit the ball on fire with his powers and threw it back at Boscha. Boscha was able to dodge it, but Shang Tsung used this opportunity to teleport near her and uppercut her to the ground. 

Boscha was persistent, however, she cast her portal spell to teleport behind Shang Tsung. She attempted to hit him with another fireball. Shang Tsung blocked the hit with no effort however and shot back right away with his fireball hitting Boscha. Shang Tsung was getting bored at this point this girl was pathetic to him she was weak. Shang Tsung wanted to end this battle soon since he wanted to get inside the emperor’s castle. Shang Tsung used the same trick he used on Liu Kang shapeshifted into Edric disguised himself made several clones of himself. He then hit Boscha with a powerful attack when she was distracted by the other clones.

"That strategy works all too well," Shang Tsung said.

"My mother will hear about this," Boscha said.

"A pathetic child, like yourself, must have been raised by a pathetic mother," Shang Tsung replied.

"You dare call me pathetic Shang Tsung," Boscha said.

"I am the one with the victory and the one that is soon going to kill you. Your Soul Is Mine," Shang Tsung said. After which he used his soul-stealing powers to suck Boscha’s soul. Giving Shang Tsung an extra boost of power and leaving Boscha as a lifeless decaying corpse.

"This feels so good, now it is time for me to head inside this castle," Shang Tsung said.

Shang Tsung had now gotten where he wanted to be with some extra power to spare. Shang Tsung used his magic to lower the drawbridge to the castle, allowing him to enter the castle. Shang Tsung started exploring the castle, he had never seen anything like it. Shang Tsung had spent much of his time inside Shao Kahn’s castle but it looked very different from this one.

"I guess it comes with the territory of entering a new realm," Shang Tsung thought to himself.

Shang Tsung knew there was a portal in the castle and the Luz girl had mentioned something about the basement so that is where he was going to look. Shang Tsung made it to the basement, he was also surprised to see nobody around, he thought the place would have some guards around. When Shang Tsung got into the basement it was weirder than he could have imagined. He found what looked like the portal to Earthrealm. Its portal was a door with a single eye on it, it looked badly damaged though and unable to function.

Shang Tsung didn’t mind this, however, and knew some spells to repair broken objects. He didn’t know if it would work since this was a different kind of magic, but he thought he would give it a try anyway.

"Fus la re nos ca chi la cray na sat cras me tra dessan cron la see we tin a los ra," Shang Tsung said. When casting his spell which the more words he said the more the portal was repaired.

Shang Tsung needed to see if it worked though, so he opened that portal and entered it. Shang Tsung ended up in his old home Earthrealm inside a cabin in someplace. Shang Tsung also wanted to see if his portals worked now. So he summoned a portal to Outworld which sent him to Outworld this time. Shang Tsung could have left, but he knew he could still take advantage of this realm and get himself a powerful partner. After playing second fiddle to Shao Kahn for so long. Shang Tsung decided it was his turn to rule a realm and this realm made for a good starting point.

"The portal is fixed how did this happen," an emperor’s coven member said after the coven entered the basement to continue working on the portal.

Shang Tsung used the portal to go back to the Demonrealm and said, "I repaired the portal for you."

"Who are you," Steve said.

"My name is Shang Tsung, a sorcerer in Outworld. I was teleported to this realm randomly and have now found a way out of here, but I am not done with this place yet. I am aware that your Emperor wants to merge with Earthrealm. I will be able to give you untold power in exchange for helping me." Shang Tsung also made a demonstration of his power with a powerful blast at a ceiling.

"Get him," Steve said after which all the coven members following him started attacking.

"Whatever I guess I could use some more souls," Shang Tsung said.

Almost the entire emperor’s coven started rushing at Shang Tsung at once. Shang Tsung was ready for this kind of battle, however, and started launching fireball after fireball at them knocking them down. When they finally caught up with Shang Tsung despite their raw number Shang Tsung using his fighting skills and magic cut them all down. It was a massacre, one after the other each other coven member fell by Shang Tsung’s hand. he killed them he also sucked out their soul growing stronger with each soul he sucked out. By the end, only Steve was left with no backup to help him.

"You monster," Steve said.

"I am no monster I am a sorcerer. You will soon taste what real magic looks like witch," Shang Tsung said.

Shang Tsung and Steve first fought each other in hand-to-hand combat Steve did a decent job. He was no match for the sorcerer so he got knocked back. Steve went for a magical approach using his magic circles to launch various elemental spells at Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung blocked them all with little effort or shapeshifted into someone else to dodge it. Shang Tsung shapeshifted into Raiden and shocked Steve with his new lightning powers knocking him to the ground.

"Your emperor is weak if this is what his entire coven can do, I will become the new emperor of these isles. You and your emperor will either join me or die," Shang Tsung said.

"Never," Steve said.

"Well, in that case, you will die, Your Soul Is Mine," Shang Tsung then started sucking out the soul of Steve. He gained even more power and energy than before. "Flawless Victory," Shang Tsung said after which he was now ready to go to the throne room.

"What do you mean the healers are busy, hurry up and grab one," Emperor Belos said.

"What is wrong Belos?" Shao Kahn asked.

"None of my healers are available you need to wait a bit longer for me to tend to your wounds," Belos said.

Shang Tsung then came in through the door, holding the severed head of Steve that Shang Tsung cut off to intimidate the emperor.

"Shang Tsung," Shao Kahn said, surprised and not happy to see him.

"Shao Kahn my old master and I presume you are the emperor of this place," Shang Tsung said while pointing to Belos.

"What do you want Shang Tsung?" Belos asked.

"I want to ally together we can rule over all realms," Shang Tsung said.

"We can’t trust Shang Tsung Belos he will betray us the first chance he gets I know from personal experience," Shao Kahn said.

"I promise I won’t betray you, emperors," Shang Tsung said.

"Your promises are meaningless sorcerer, Kano kill him," Shao Kahn said.

"It would be my pleasure emperor," Kano said.

Kano was a strong fighter, but he was no match for the empowered Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung blocked all of Kano’s punches with little effort and shot back. Within minutes of the fight beginning Kano was already severely injured. Shang Tsung thought the fight was boring and decided not to kill him. So he pushed him out of the way using a telekinetic spell.

"Is that the best you have Shao Kahn? Come and face me if you dare," Shang Tsung said.

"Shao Kahn you are far too weak to take on anyone, especially this guy," Belos said.

"I can still crush this scheming sorcerer," Shao Kahn said. Belos tried to stop Shao Kahn but he got his hammer anyway and started rushing at Shang Tsung.

Due to Shao Kahn’s weakened state, he ran slow making Shang Tsung easily able to read what Shao Kahn was planning to do. Shao Kahn tried to smash Shang Tsung with his hammer, but Shang Tsung blocked it. He hit Shao Kahn with a spell knocking him to the ground. Emperor Belos joined it launching some fireballs from a distance which Shang Tsung countered with his fireballs. Belos teleported near Shang Tsung and tried to strike him. To counter this Shang Tsung also teleported behind Belos and struck him with another spell.

By this point, Shao Kahn had gotten back up and attempted to once again smash Shang Tsung with his hammer this time trying to use some more strategy. Shao Kahn was not able to do anything though due to being badly weakened, so Shang Tsung quickly knocked him out. Shang Tsung attempted to cast another fire beam spell to finish them both off, but Belos was able to summon an abomination. Which distracted Shang Tsung long enough for both Belos and Shao Kahn to get back up. They both started attacking Shang Tsung at the same time Shang Tsung spent most of his time on Belos. He dealt with Shao Kahn when needed since he was barely a threat.

Belos put up a good fight, but he was once again no match for the sorcerer and took Shao Kahn out with little effort on his part.

"How pathetic you have become emperor," Shang Tsung said.

"I was badly injured by Liu Kang before being transported here," Shao Kahn said.

"I don’t care about your excuses, now Your Soul Is Mine." After Shang Tsung said that he used his powers to suck out both Shao Kahn and Emperor Belos’s soul at the same time. While doing this he was laughing at them screaming.

"Shao Kahn’s power now belongs to me haha haha haha haha," Shang Tsung said.

"You have beaten Shao Kahn I know pledge my loyalty to you Shang Tsung," Kano said after getting up trying to save his skin by allying with Shang Tsung.

"Man we missed quite the party," someone who just entered the throne room said. Shang Tsung looked in the direction of the person to see it was Quan Chi and Noob Saibot.

"Ah Quan Chi it has been a long time since we last met each other," Shang Tsung said.

"I see that you killed Shao Kahn and the emperor of this place," Quan Chi said.

"They were weak anyway, now I can rule these isles the entire realm and soon, all realms will bow down to me," Shang Tsung said.

"I would like to propose a partnership I have been looking for a powerful sorcerer ally in the realm for my plan," Quan Chi said.

"What is your plan, Quan Chi?" Shang Tsung asked.

"Well Shang Tsung these isles are full of powerful magic yet the inhabitants are weak compared to us. If you helped me summon a soulnado we could absorb all the souls in this realm," Quan Chi said.

"What is in it for me?" Shang Tsung asked.

"Once we are finished and used the portal to dodge the soulnado we will split the souls in half it will be enough to sustain you for millenniums," Quan Chi said.

"You have yourself a deal Quan Chi," Shang Tsung said. And as the two shook hands to cement their deal a new deadly alliance was born as the old one fell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this is my longest chapter yet, hope you enjoyed it.


	13. Gus Porter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon attacks have finally calmed down so Gus is able to head to Hexside to find Luz and Willow. Instead, he finds Raiden, Sonya and Jax while Quan Chi and Shang Tsung plot their next move.

Quan Chi and Shang Tsung had formed a deadly alliance and the heroes of the story were still fractured. Liu Kang, Luz and the Blight Twins were heading to The Owl House while Eda, King, Amity and Kitana were already there. Quan Chi and Shang Tsung needed to prevent any more heroes from joining up with each other.

"When we were sent to these Isles we weren’t the only ones," Shang Tsung said.

"I have encountered Raiden, Sonya and Jax," Quan Chi said.

"Kitana and Liu Kang are also here," Shang Tsung said.

"Where are they?" Quan Chi asked.

"I don’t detect Kitana and Liu Kang anywhere nearby, but I do detect Raiden. Sonya and Jax on the other hand, are not too far from here," Shang Tsung said.

"Noob Saibot deal with them at all costs and don’t fail this time," Quan Chi said.

"As you command my master," Noob Saibot said before teleporting away.

"What will you do when he fails, you know Noob can’t take on even two of them by himself?" Shang Tsung said.

"Don’t worry Shang Tsung I have a plan I happened to make a very powerful ally while in this realm," Quan Chi said.

"I will get the Soulnado ready. Soon all the souls in this realm will belong to us" Shang Tsung said. Shang Tsung however, did not mean that genuinely he did not have any intention of sharing it. He was going to backstab Quan Chi and so was Quan Chi and both knew it.

Gus Porter a resident of the Boiling Isles and self-proclaimed human fan. He like Willow only a few hours ago was heading to Hexside to find Luz and his best friend Willow Park. At this point, many of the demons were either killed or stopped their hunt so it was easier for Gus to head to Hexside. Gus was in the market place when he spotted Scorpion.

"Who are you," Gus said to Scorpion.

"Quan Chi will pay for what he did," Scorpion said.

"Who is this Quan Chi?" Gus wondered while asking Scorpion.

"Stay out of my way child, I must find my way back to that School and I will finish Quan Chi off," Scorpion said.

"Again, who is this Quan Chi you are talking about. Wait a second did you say School are you talking about Hexside," Gus said.

"You know the place, then you need to take me there," Scorpion said.

"What I won’t help you in killing someone," Gus said.

"Then I will force you to help," Scorpion said. After which he teleported near Gus and attempted to restrain him with his chain. Gus, however, used his illusion powers to blind Scorpion. Which allowed Gus to slip away and conjure up a fire spell to hit Scorpion with. Scorpion due to his immunity was completely unaffected by it and attempted to restrain Gus again.

Gus surrounded himself with a bubble to protect himself from Scorpion, a spell he learned recently. And then he used his illusion powers to distract Scorpion by misplacing the bubble in his mind. Scorpion kept attacking Gus, but missing due to thinking he was in a different place than he actually was. Gus knew this trick wouldn’t work forever though. So he started drawing an ice wall spell thinking that if this thing was immune to fire ice could work.

Gus eventually dragged it aimed at the right spot and hit Scorpion with it. Scorpion was still able to continue, but he decided that it would be a better idea to let him go. Instead, he would follow him, hoping he would lead him to Hexside. Scorpion teleported away and Gus thought he was gone. Unknown to him Scorpion was stalking him from a distance.

Gus eventually ended up back at Hexside. He expected to see this Quan Chi but instead came across Sonya, Jax and Raiden though he didn’t know.

"Are you Quan Chi," Gus asked Raiden.

"Quan Chi how do you know him," Raiden said.

"That weird guy in yellow said Quan Chi was here," Gus said.

"Scorpion," Sonya said.

"Scorpion is here, I know exactly why he is after Quan Chi then," Raiden said.

"Wait a second," Gus said before looking over to Jax and seeing him carrying Willow in his hands. Gus then shouted, "Is that Willow what did you do to her?"

"This is not what it looks like, please calm down," Raiden said. Before he could finish Gus summoned a giant hand illusion and knocked Raiden back while Raiden was unable to do anything.

"I will handle this kid," Jax said before putting Willow to the ground.

Jax and Gus started fighting, but Jax was unprepared for the kind of magic Gus was about to use. Jax attempted to punch Gus down, but he dodged out of the way. He then used his illusion powers to disguise himself from Jax and then drew a circle to change up an energy beam. Jax tried to find Gus, but was unable to so Gus shot his beam magic right at Jax.

Jax was done playing around and got out his gun he didn’t want to kill him, though, so he tried to use the gun as a threat. Gus, however, had studied human weapons as part of his work for the Human Appreciation Society.

This also caused Gus to realize, "Wait, your human, round ears and all yeah you definitely are." 

"Do you have a problem with that kid," Jax said.

"No, I am a big fan of humans, but I do have a problem with you killing my best friend," Gus said.

"I didn’t," but before Jax could finish saying that Gus attacked again.

Gus and Jax would continue fighting for a few minutes. Despite Jax’s superior strength and fighting skills, Gus was able to win. Raiden at this point had gotten up a tried to talk to Gus saying, "Please listen, child, you have this wrong,"

"What are you talking about?" Gus asked.

"It wasn’t us that killed your friend it was Quan Chi," Raiden said.

"He is telling the truth," Sonya said.

Gus was devastated, still to hear about this and enraged shouted, "that monster."

"I am sorry for your loss when all of this is over I could try and ask the other elder gods to bring her back to life," Raiden said.

"Elder Gods?" Gus was wondering.

"Oh yeah, we still haven’t introduced ourselves I am Raiden Elder God of thunder. These two are Sonya Blade and Jackson Briggs."

"A god, gods exist," Gus said, shocked to learn this.

"Are you a native of this place?" Sonya asked.

"Yes, I am," Gus answered.

"Do you know a way to get out of here or a place we could stay so we can plan?" Sonya asked.

"I may know a place," Gus said. Before they could start moving Noob Saibot teleported in front of them and said, "You're not going anywhere."

"Noob Saibot what are you doing here," Sonya said.

"My master can’t let you go anywhere, so you will die," Noob said.

"What is that thing?" Gus asked.

"That is Noob Saibot he is a wraith resurrected by Quan Chi, he was once a human known as Bi-Han," Sonya said.

"So you know my true name then," Noob said.

"Raiden told me," Sonya said.

"Bi-Han I know you, you once helped me stop the forces of Quan Chi and Shinnok. Help us and I can restore you back to the world of the living," Raiden said.

"I do not need to be turned back Raiden Quan Chi has perfected me this new path suits my purpose," Noob said.

"Quan Chi, your master may have killed my friend Bi-Han," Gus said.

"You mean the girl I don’t care about her I watched as Quan Chi snapped her neck in fact, she led me right to him," Noob said.

Gus was enraged to hear this so he charged right at Noob without thinking, intending to punch him down. The attack was so easy to telegraph that Noob just teleported right behind Gus and then kicked him to the ground. "Pathetic," Noob said.

Sonya then also tried to attack Noob from behind, but he teleported behind her to attack. Sonya sees it coming and turns around and blocked Noob’s punch. The two then started fighting hand-to-hand. Noob quickly gets the upper hand and knocks Sonya to the ground. Noob attempted to finish her off, but Gus at this point had got back his footing. Gus used his illusion powers to disguise Sonya making her invisible to Noob.

Noob had no idea what was going on he thought Sonya had somehow managed to teleport away. Sonya started punching Noob over and over again while he was unable to see. Noob had no idea what was going on and kept trying to attack with his scythe. Noob kept missing and eventually got punched to the ground.

"Those are impressive powers kid," Sonya said.

"I am still pretty inexperienced with them actually," Gus said. Tough after which the two looked at where Noob had fallen down and realized he was not there.

"Damn it, he got away," Sonya said.

"Quan Chi will send more minions to us, we need to get to the safe place fast. Sonya give Gus your teleporter and have him use that for it," Raiden said.

Sonya did exactly that and after a bit of tinkering, Gus was able to get a portal open that sent them straight to The Owl House. The four went through the portal and due to Gus being recognized by Hooty they were able to get into The Owl House.

"Raiden, Sonya and Jax is that you," Kitana said.

"Kitana man am I glad to see you," Sonya said.

"Is Liu Kang not with you?" Kitana asked.

"We haven’t seen him anywhere," Sonya said.

"Gus is that you," Amity said.

"Amity man am I glad to see you," Gus said.

"Is Luz and Willow not with you?" Amity asked.

"I haven’t seen Luz anywhere as for Willow," Gus said. Jax then placed Willow’s body on the ground to show what had happened. Amity was shaken and upset by this, but before they could react Liu Kang, Luz and the Blight Twins entered the house.

"Liu Kang," Kitana said before running up to Liu Kang and hugging and kissing him.

"Your okay Mittens thank the titan," Emira and Edric said before also running up the hug Amity.

"Hey Luz I have some bad news about Willow," Amity said.

"What is it Amity?" Luz asked. After which Amtiy loitered Luz to Willow’s dead body Luz was shocked at this. She then started crying Eda tried to comfort her and everyone mourned her death.

Back in the emperor’s castle Noob had just gotten back, "I am sorry I have failed you, master," Noob said to Quan Chi. 

"This is not pleasing to hear you will be punished for this, for now, however, I have a new plan," Quan Chi said while smiling.


	14. Sektor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quan Chi and Shang Tsung in order to get rid of there last remaining obstacles for there plan recruit the Tekunin to attack The Owl House.

After Shao Kahn’s failed invasion of Earthrealm Sektor’s programming had been corrupted. He deemed his father the grandmaster weak and unfit to lead the Lin Kuei, so he killed him. Sektor transformed the entire Lin Kuei into cyborgs except one had escaped his grasp Kuai Liang. This came back to bite him when Kuai Liang was able to claim the dragon medallion before he could. Sektor was furious, but not deterred, so he founded his clan of cyborg ninjas the Tekunin.

Sektor and his clan of cyborgs were on a mission in Outworld. When they were all transported to this place called the boiling isles. Sektor was separated from his clan, but using their devices they regrouped. Sektor throughout his adventures in this unfamiliar place had encountered many people. He got back his old Right-Hand Cyrax and allied himself with Quan Chi, a debt he would soon need to pay on.

“Grandmaster Sektor Cyrax’s reprogramming is almost complete,” A cyborg said.

“That is good don’t make any mistakes I don’t want him breaking free again,” Sektor said.

“I see you are already making use of my new gift,” Quan Chi said while coming through a portal.

“Quan Chi the tekunin is at your service,” Sektor said.

“I need your help we have a situation all of my enemies have met up at a certain location,” Quan Chi.

“What do you want me to do about that?” Sektor asked.

“I know your clan has a lot of power, storm the place and kill everyone inside,” Quan Chi said.

“Is Liu Kang there?” Sektor asked.

“Yes,” Quan Chi answered.

“My clan won’t be able to do anything, one of their allies from this realm. Edric and Emira Blight have these electricity powers that disable us,” Sektor said.

“I know someone who can get around that,” Quan Chi said. Quan Chi took the entire Tekunin to Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung used his sorcery to enchant all the cyborgs into being immune to electricity.

“This should work,” Sektor, says after being enchanted himself.

At the Owl House, the heroes had introduced themselves to each other and were planning their next course of action.

“My suggestion remains we all attack the emperor’s castle together take the pieces of the portal. Then we rebuild it ourselves to get back to Earthrealm,” Liu Kang said.

“The emperor is very powerful, and he has an army of his own,” Eda said.

“Me and Liu Kang can take them on Liu Kang has bested Shao Kahn twice,” Kitana said.

“Last time we were there Eda was almost petrified, and she lost her magic,” Luz said.

“We can’t just keep sitting here doing nothing we need to get back to Earthrealm,” Jax said.

“Trust me, I want you gone as soon as possible this place can’t fit this many people,” Eda said.

“Mittens is not being put in danger either,” Emira said.

“We are not getting anywhere with this it would be better if my friends handle this one our own,” Liu Kang said.

But before anyone could react to Liu Kang saying that everyone heard some footsteps it was the Tekunin approaching. They all looked outside to see Sektor battling Hooty to get inside The Owl House. Hooty put up a good fight, but he was no catch for Sektor’s tech as he burned Hooty. And Cyrax trapped Hooty in a net not killing but incapacitating him.

“Sektor,” Kitana said after opening the door to see what was going on.

“My Cyborg army will burn this place to the ground I recommend that you surrender now,” Sektor said.

“Shao Kahn must have sent him, he would be here as well,” Raiden said.

“You fool Raiden Shao Kahn is dead my new masters are Quan Chi and Shang Tsung,” Sektor said.

“What happened Sektor?” Liu Kang demanded to know.

“You won’t live long enough to find out Liu Kang, Cyrax cyborgs attack,” Sektor shouted.

The cyborg army started rushing towards The Owl House, so all the heroes got out and took them on. They were not working very well together, though with most going after one or two on their own.

“Cyrax please snap out of it, we know you in there somewhere,” Sonya said while facing down Cyrax. Cyrax however, had been badly corrupted, so he trapped Sonya in a net and Jax started fighting him.

Edric and Emira Blight rushed up to Sektor. They intended to use their same electricity illusion that worked on him the first time. When they tried to use it Sektor shrugged it off.

“Why isn’t it working?” Edric said.

“A gift from Shang Tsung, you may say,” Sektor said. After which he launched a missile at both of them. Surprising them and knocking them to the ground unconscious. Sektor tried to finish them off, but Liu Kang stepped it kicking him back.

“Shang Tsung’s magic will not save you, cyborg,” Liu Kang said.

“You assume too quickly Liu Kang,” Sektor said.

Sektor and Liu Kang then started fighting. Liu Kang first rushed up to Sektor to punch him, but Sektor teleported and uppcutted Liu King. He tried to teleport to where he was knocked to hit Liu Kang again, but he blocked it and counterattacked. Sektor quickly teleported back to Liu Kang and shot his flamethrower at Liu Kang. Liu Kang countered with his flamethrower though from his hands.

The two clashed for a bit and knew they weren’t getting anywhere. So Sektor teleported right behind Liu Kang and attempted to punch him. Liu Kang turned around and blocked the punch and the two started getting into a fistfight. Sektor however, due to him being made out of metal won the first fight and knocked Liu Kang to the ground. Sektor attempted to once again finish off his enemies, but this time Luz shot a fireball at him.

“Stay away,” Luz said.

“I guess it's time for another fight, then, this should be easy,” Sektor said. Sektor and Luz started fighting with both standing from a distance and shooting their projectiles at each other. Sektor launched one of his missiles and Luz would use her fire glyph to destroy it. When Sektor would use his flamethrower Luz used her ice glyph to freeze it.

Sektor teleported to Luz and attempted to again shot her with his missile, but Luz dodge rolled out of the way. Then she used her ice wall glyph on Sektor knocking him back. Sektor got back up and used his flamethrower again to burn the ice wall. He then shot another missile and Luz which she again destroyed. Sektor was fed up with the constant back and forths, he came up with a plan he launched another missile which Luz would destroy. While she was distracted Sektor teleported behind her and pushed her down.

Sektor got out his flamethrower and attempted to burn Luz, but she regained enough conciseness to use an ice glyph to hit Sektor. It also hit him in a bad spot damaging his armor a bit, though not enough that he had to stop fighting. Sektor teleported back to Luz and since she was still getting back up, he was able to kick her back unconscious.

Sektor was about to finish Luz off when for the third time he was interrupted this time by Amity Blight who saw Luz in trouble and came to protect her.

“You won’t harm Luz Sektor,” Amity said while shielding Luz.

“Oh are you here to protect your little girlfriend,” Sektor, said only intending it as a joke to make fun of her. Sektor however, had no idea what he had unleashed. Amity was shy about her crush on Luz and Sektor mocking her that way caused her to go berserk.

Amity screamed and angrily summoned a massive abomination. Sektor was a bit taken back, but he got out his flamethrower and attempted to burn the abomination. It waked through it and punched him. Sektor got back up and was quite impressed by the strength of the Abomination. He was not deterred and teleported behind amity to fight her.

Sektor got out his flamethrower again and shot it at Amity, but she used a shield spell to absorb it. Sektor then fired a missile at her which Amity used a fire spell to destroy again as Luz had. Amity to counter back, summoned a humanoid abomination to fight Sektor, which they did in hand-to-hand combat. 

Despite the strength of the abomination, it stood no chance against Sektor, and he eventually cut It down. Amity, however, had bought some time, so she summoned an even bigger abomination which Sektor had to again take on. This time he attempted to use his flamethrower to burn it down, but it wasn’t having any effect on him.

He knew he couldn’t take this on alone, so he called Cyrax who had beaten Jackson Briggs over. Cyrax took on the abomination while Sektor teleported near Amity. Sektor tried to use a blade on his body to cut her down. Amity was able to dodge out of the way and use a fire spell to counter him. Sektor took it pretty well though, and continued to try and get in a hit on her.

Sektor was able to hit Amity in the foot with his flamethrower burning her and causing Amity to lose her focus. Sektor used his opportunity to kick her knocking her back on the ground. Sektor then teleported to her uppercutting Amity to the ground unconscious.

Sektor was on a roll, taking out three opponents in a very short window. These were starting to tire him out and Kitana saw that as an opportunity to take him out. She threw her fans to Sektor which he was only barely able to dodge out of the way of.

“Your aim is off Kitana,” Sektor said.

“I wasn’t trying to hit you,” Kitana said. After which the fans circled back around to Kitana and cut one of his cybernetic hands-off.

“Ow, you will regret doing that,” Sektor said. He then teleported next to Kitana and the two started fighting in hand-to-hand combat. Sektor however, was losing due to losing one of his hands, he was having a very hard time fighting her. He was still a competent fighter though, and he was able to stand his ground against Kitana, but he was losing.

Kitana was eventually able to get the upper hand and was ready to finish Sektor off. But Cyrax had noticed his taste ran trouble and came in to fight Kitana himself. While Kitana was taking on Cyrax, Sektor got back up and the two started fighting Kitana together. Kitana was a competent fighter, but even she was no match for the two cyborgs working together. They are eventually able to overpower her and knock her unconscious.

The heroes had trouble working together and due to their limited numbers compared to the cyborg army. They were all overpowered, though not without many losses from the Tekunin. Sektor had finally been able to stop fighting constantly, so he was ready to finish off all the heroes. Raiden sat back unable to do anything without the approval of the Elder Gods. So he knew he needed to talk with them to get them involved. He needed a distraction for Sektor though since everyone was at the mercy of Sektor.

Luckily for Raiden help was just about to arrive.


	15. Lilith Clawthorne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith having been sent on a mission had only just recently figured out what was going on so she went over to The Owl House to help.

Lilith Clawthorne was somewhere else at the time of the creatures from Outworld and the Netherrealm coming to the Demonrealm. She had defected from the emperor’s coven and was now living in The Owl House. She was sent on a mission to collect some supplies. She had not been aware of what was happening until she encountered a Netherrealm demon. Due to that, she knew something was bad, so she started rushing over to The Owl House as fast as she could.

Noob Saibot however, had been watching out to make sure nobody interfered with the attack. He had spotted Lilith heading to The Owl House a while he did not know who she was he knew she was trying to interfere. So he teleported right to her.

"You must be from around here," Noob said.

"What are you supposed to be?" Lilith said in response.

"I am death itself, and soon you're undoing," Noob responded.

Noob teleported to Lilith and kicked her back, he then got out his scythe and attempted to strike her down. Lilith countered using her staff to block it and then used it to create a wind gust to knock Noob back. Her powers had become weakened after he undid Eda’s curse, but she did still have some ability to fight back.

Noob regained his footing and attempted to slash Lilith with his scythe again. She kept dodging out of the way and countering with her staff wearing down Noob. At some point, Noob had summoned his shadow clone in secret. It attacked Lilith from behind, knocking her to the ground. He attempted to finish her off with his scythe, but she regained enough conciseness to counter it and teleport away.

Noob teleported back to her and the two got back into a fight though with Noob using his shadow clone this time. Noob was seemingly gaining some advantage and winning. Lilith luckily was able to perform a powerful spell to destroy Noob’s clone and the two fought one-on-one.

"What is going on at the Owl House that you don’t want me to see?" Lilith asked.

"My master Quan Chi wants all threats to his plans eliminated," Noob responded. 

"That doesn’t answer the question, also who is Quan Chi?" Lilith said.

"You won’t live long enough to find out," Noob said. Noob then ran up to Lilith and this time tried to just simply punch her down. Lilith ducked under the punch and kicked Noob in the stomach and then used her staff to knock him to the ground.

"What was up with that?" Lilith thought to herself.

Lilith was confused at this point she has no idea who this thing she had just fought was. As well, as the question of who this mysterious Quan Chi was. It has seemed that these creatures were not from around here, but managed to enter the realm some way. But the portal to the human world had been destroyed, so she had no idea how they got here. Lilith didn’t have much time to think, however, and she knew Eda and Luz were in danger so she had to go over to help.

She had come in just as Sektor was fighting Kitana, she had no idea who was attacking but she had to help. Cyrax however, saw her approaching and came over to deal with her.

"I see that Noob Saibot wasn’t able to keep intruders out of Tekunin business," Cyrax said.

"That was who that was, he wasn’t able to stop me, what makes you think you're going to be able to," Lilith said.

"How well do you think you will do when you're fighting yourself," Cyrax said. After which he used a device to create an exact digital copy of Lilith. Cyrax went over to help Sektor take on Kitana while Lilith was stuck fighting her duplicate. The fight started with both trying to cast the same fire spell at each other which did nothing. They both used the strategy of flying up in the air and teleporting around while casting spells at each other which was not working.

Both had their staffs knocked on the ground and worn down. The clone started fighting with her hands, the real Lilith countered right back with her punches until it went into a full-blown fistfight. Neither was gaining any ground due to being exact duplicates and, both got knocked down at the same time.

Cyrax, as this was going on was helping Sektor takedown Kitana. He noticed how the battle was going and decided to step in himself, and he destroyed the duplicate.

"Now that the copy has worn you down I should be able to finish you off," Cyrax said. After Lilith called her staff back to her and hit Cyrax back with a massive ice wall. Cyrax responded with "I guess you still have some fight in you after although not for long.

Cyrax started firing his nets at her which Lilith would either dodge or block. Cyrax knew this wasn’t working so he switched over to teleporting around and then firing his nets at Lilith. They were missing before like the other times, but eventually, he managed to get a lucky shot in and trap Lilith in a net. He attempted to finish her off with his saw blade, but she teleported out of the net and hit Cyrax in the back with her staff. Cyrax turned back around and blocked the next hit from Lilith. They then started fighting more hand-to-hand, but since Cyrax was the better fighter he was able to get the upper hand. Lilith decided to go back to using her magic teleporting around and firing spell after spell.

"You can’t keep this up for much longer, my speed and skill are beyond yours," Cyrax said.

"You don’t have my magic, though," Lilith responded. After which she summoned another massive ice wall, hitting Cyrax hard and damaging his body.

Sektor had finished taking down Gus and now Lilith was the last person standing in his way. Raiden had also gone to ask the Elder Gods for permission to help. Lilith was also getting tired of all the fighting and was sweating something Sektor took notice of.

"You're the only one that is left witch and my minions have worn you down, you won’t be able to defeat me," Sektor said.

"You haven’t faced anyone like me before, your other robot failed to beat me so who is to say you will?" Lilith said.

"Because I am his master, soon every single soul in this realm we be stolen and I won’t be affected," Sektor said.

"You don’t have any soul?" Lilith asked.

"Exactly," Sektor replied. After which he shot his flamethrower at Lilith, she used her ice spell to freeze it in place. Sektor used this distraction to teleport behind Lilith and kick her in the back. Lilith turned around and pushed Sektor back using another spell. Sektor then fired a missile at her which she destroyed with another fire spell.

Sektor teleported behind her again and tried to kick her but she saw it coming and teleported out of the way, she then shot a fire spell at Sektor. He took it well though and fired two missiles instead for Lilith to deal with which she was able to do, but she lost sight of Sektor. He fired a secret third missile which hit Lilith and damaged her badly.

She was still able to keep going through and kept attempting to hit Sektor with more fireballs. Sektor kept teleporting around though to confuse Lilith, which meant she was not able to get a single hit in. Sektor eventually got in a good position and shot his flamethrower back at Lilith. She caught it in time, though, and was able to use a spell to block it, but in a way that she was stuck blocking it until it gave in.

Well, this fight was happening Raiden went to the Elder Gods to ask them for permission to get involved in this. As he knew Quan Chi and Shang Tsung were up to something bad.

"Fellow Elder Gods we must do something Quan Chi and Shang Tsung have teamed up. And I know they are planning something bad they could go after Earthrealm next."

"You know the rules Raiden we do not get involved in mortal matters," All the rest of the elder gods said.

"Then what is the point of all this power if we can’t do anything. If we don’t act now Quan Chi and Shang Tsung will continue to get more and more powerful," Raiden said.

"Until they come after us there is nothing we can do," All the rest of the elder gods said.

"Can’t do or don’t want to?" Raiden asked.

"Watch what you say Raiden," All the rest of the elder gods said.

"Cetrion back me up here, even if you don’t want to do anything, let me help," Raiden said.

"Mortals must be left on their own Raiden," Cetrion said.

Raiden was disappointed at his fellow Elder Gods' refusal to get involved, he teleported back to The Owl House hoping the battle was going better. He was very wrong it was going even worse than he could have imagined and his help was losing badly to Sektor.

Lilith fell at Sektor’s hands and now there was no longer anyone left to oppose him as both Eda and King were unable to fight.

"Your team has lost Raiden, soon this realm will be burned to the ground," Sektor said.

"You nothing more than Quan Chi and Shang Tsung’s puppet you don’t want to be by their side," Raiden said.

"I don’t care about Quan Chi and Shang Tsung’s goal my only interest is the survival of my clan," Sektor said.

"Surrender Sektor or I will make you regret it," Raiden threatened.

"You and I both know that there is nothing you can do the Elder Gods are useless. They are cowards who will never do anything of value," Sektor said. To show how little he thought Raiden could do he used his flamethrower to burn Sonya killing her instantly. This however would prove to be a big mistake as it would push Raiden too far. 

"You are right about one thing Sektor. Elder Gods are useless you do nothing even when you need to, and make excuse after excuse to not do anything. I renounce my position as Elder God," Raiden shouted.

"Oh no," Sektor mumbled.

Raiden used his lighting powers to shock every single one of Sektor’s army disabling them all. He then flew to Sektor at light-speed he tried to run away but Raiden easily caught him. He was now holding Sektor up by his throat, he was playing around, he was now going to handle Quan Chi and Shang Tsung himself.

"Where are they Sektor?" Raiden shouted with range deep in his voice.

"I am not intimidated so easily," Sektor said.

"I will make you talk Sektor," Raiden said. After which he started torturing Sektor with his lightning and would do it forever until he talked.

He kept torturing Sektor for a few minutes until he thought he would be willing to talk, Raiden said, "do you have anything to say Sektor."

"I do not give up so easily," Sektor, said though wailing in pain from all the electricity.

"Have it your way Sektor," Raiden said threatening to shock Sektor more if he did not cooperate.

"Fine, they are in the Emperor’s castle," Sektor said.

"Thanks for your help," Raiden said. Though after which he shot lighting through the crack in Sektor’s armor bypassing Shang Tsung’s magic and disabling him.

Cyrax however, had managed to recover from Raiden’s blast and temporality trap Raiden in a net. It didn’t hold long, but by the time Raiden broke free, he had teleported Sektor back to base for repairs along with the rest of the cyborg army before.

"Eda can you mend the wounded, I will deal with Quan Chi and Shang Tsung on my own," Raiden said before teleporting away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took a while sorry for the delay.


End file.
